


a study in poor judgement

by cze



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slow Burn, i guess is what u would call this, theo is kind of stupid but that's not new, this is not all in message format do not fear, tinder au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cze/pseuds/cze
Summary: There’s no harm in keeping the app and having a little fun, Theo tells himself. He’s allowed to talk to people, and it was Kitsey who set it all up anyway, so it can’t be that big of a deal, especially since he’s not using it to cheat on her or anything.It will all be fine, Theo is sure. It’s not like anyone will find out or anything will come of it.or: the tinder au no one asked for
Relationships: Kitsey Barbour/Theodore Decker, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 102
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

Theo doesn’t even think when he heads to Kitsey’s apartment instead of his own after class. He doesn’t get a response when he texts her to ask if he can come over, but it’s not unusual for Kitsey not to respond to his texts. Most Fridays they end up doing something together anyway, and Kitsey’s place is closer to both campus and Theo’s work, which he has to go to tomorrow morning.

It’s only after he lets himself in after a perfunctory knock (something he still feels weird about doing, but they have compromised on since Kitsey insists it’s weirder for her boyfriend to knock every time he comes over), that he realizes maybe he should have waited for a response tonight.

Her apartment looks like a tornado has blown through it. What looks like the deli section of a high-end grocery store is strewn across the table, half arranged into a cheese plate, half left abandoned in open packages and containers waiting to be assembled still. The counter has a surprising number of bottles of various wines on it, along with a few other drinks in brightly coloured cans and plastic bottles that Theo can’t identify.

Along with the mess of the small kitchen, the living space also looks like some small natural disaster has occured; the couch cushions are haphazardly strewn on their respective couches, only half in place, and all the usual decorative throw pillows and blankets are scattered throughout the area, some one the floor while others have been thrown carelessly onto the coffee and side tables.

At the sound of Theo’s entrance, Kitsey pops out of her room with a frazzled look that takes Theo almost aback compared to her normally put together appearance.

“Oh, Theo!” She says, and Theo can tell she’s confused to see him here.

“Is this a bad time? I texted but…” Theo lets himself trail off and gestures to the general state of the place.

“Oh, no—it’s just the girls are coming over tonight, and I was in the middle of setting up and I went to put some music on and I realized I had lost my phone. So,” she gestures to the space, “things got a little messy, and now I’m behind. And I still don’t know where my phone is. I know I brought it home with me but I can’t seem to find it anywhere.” She’s started lifting various things on the table, seemingly searching for her phone still while she explains. “I just don’t understand how it just disappears sometimes, you know?” She asks this as if she is really expecting an answer, eyes trained expectantly on Theo.

“Yeah, they disappear sometimes,” he says, awkwardly, not sure if he should stay now that he’s realized Kitsey has plans for the night and is clearly busy.

“Anyway, I didn’t see your text, obviously, but since you’re here, if you wouldn’t mind helping me set up, I would _really_ appreciate it,” she says, transferring olives from a plastic container to a small decorative bowl—now apparently back to assembling her cheese board. “And you can stay the night after, of course, since you’re already here and all.”

“Yeah, sure,” Theo says, toeing off his shoes. He can’t really say no to Kitsey’s request for help and he’s already here so it would be weird if he left. “I’ll just put my stuff in your room first, and then I’ll get out of your way once everyone gets here.”

“Well you don’t have to hide yourself away. I guess then it wouldn’t really be _girls_ night but it would still be fun and I’m sure no one would mind,” Kitsey says pensively, now moving the filled olive bowls on and off the half assembled cheese boards indecisively.

“I’ll let you have your girl’s night, I’m behind on my paper anyway,” Theo calls out to her, dropping his bag beside Kitsey’s desk and hanging his coat over the back of her chair. “And I’ll probably go to bed earlier than you guys since I work in the morning.”

He joins her in the kitchen. He doesn’t really want to help Kitsey with setting up. He doesn’t know anything about how to assemble a cheese board, or any of the other small foods Kitsey has out to prepare and serve—cured meats wrapped around various vegetables prepared on baking trays that still need to be cooked, small bowls of various dips and a seemingly excessive amount of various crackers that need to be plated and put out—and if he’s not even going to see her for the night, he’d rather make the trip home and have a night to himself than spend his evening listening to Kitsey and her friends squeal with laughter and get progressively more and more drunk on the wines that are out. But she’s his girlfriend, and it would be rude not to, and she’s looking at him with such expectant eyes, he can’t say no without starting an argument he has even less energy to have.

“You sure? You really can hang out with us if you want,” she says, thought Theo can tell she doesn’t really want him to.

“No it’s fine, I’ll let you guys have your night. I really do need to work on my paper.”

“Perfect! Honestly, you being here is a lifesaver, I would never be ready in time without another pair of hands.” Kitsey beams at him, before launching into a detailed explanation of how to cook everything that needs cooked, and what bowls which dips and spreads need to be put into, and how to finish the cheese board before she runs off to _freshen up_ for her friends.

Theo does his best to follow her instructions while she’s gone, making sure to also keep an eye out for Kitsey’s phone while doing so—she has on multiple occasions thrown it out by accident, and left it in weird places like cupboards and under sinks after getting distracted doing something else.

He manages to get most of the things she’d asked for done by the time she returns, as well as straightened up the living area. She rewards his efforts with a kiss before ushering him back to her room.

“Thank you so much for your help, Theo. Honestly, the place would still be a mess if you hadn’t shown up.” She’s standing close to him, a hand on his chest to balance herself as she leans up on her toes to match his height better. Theo instinctively places a hand to her waist to help her. “I’ll make it up to you later,” she says lowly, blinking up at him through her lashes.

“Yeah, uh, don’t worry about it,” Theo says, ignoring her last comment. “You sure you don’t mind me staying the night still?” He asks, half wishing she’ll have changed her mind and let him go back to his place.

“Of course, it will be nice to have you here afterwards,” she says. “If you need anything, just let me know.” She pecks his cheek before pulling away. “The girls should be here any moment, good luck with your paper.”

Theo isn’t sure he’ll even be awake _afterwards_ , but he doesn’t point that out to Kitsey.

There’s a knock at the door, and Kitsey quirks a smile at him. “There they are!” She pulls the door closed behind her when she leaves the room, leaving Theo to stand alone. The sounds of excited chatter filters into the otherwise silent room, and Theo resigns himself to the fact that he won’t get much work done tonight as he pulls out his laptop.

After a few hours of half-hearted efforts to tune out Kitsey and her friends as well as write his paper, Theo is more than tired. He hasn’t got nearly as much done as he would have liked, and while he can easily work on it while at the shop tomorrow, he’d have liked to have had a better start on it.

All he really wants now is to go to sleep, especially since it’s getting late and he has to be up early, but Kitsey and her friends are well past sober at this point and have spend the last hour getting progressively louder and louder. And while Theo is a fairly deep sleeper, he doesn’t think he will be able to sleep through the sporadic loud burst of laughter and shrill shouting.

Theo is still trying to debate whether giving and up and trying to sleep or forcing himself to stay up and keep trying to work on his paper is a better bet when a knock at the door startles him out of his thoughts.

Kitsey pokes her head into the room and Theo can hear muffled laughter from behind her.

“Theo, can I _please_ borrow your phone?” She attempts a cute pleading expression but she’s a little too drunk to make it work, and she more looks like she’s about to cry. “We need to see if Stacey is right about the guy from her lit class, and I still haven’t found mine, and we can’t use any of the girls’ for _obvious_ reasons. And besides we need your phone anyway because you’re the only guy here.”

Theo just stares at her for a moment, not quite sure what she’s trying to say, and if it’s his tired brain that’s causing the problem or her drunken explanation. He knows he won’t hear the end of it if he says no to her though, especially in front of all of her friends, so against his better judgement he agrees.

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” he say, and he searches his pockets for it.

“Oh my god, _thank you_ ,” Kitsey practically squeals, clasping her hands together in delight.

“Just make sure you leave it out for me to take to work with me tomorrow, I have to leave early,” he says as he hands over his phone.

“Of course,” she holds his phone in both her hands and looks him directly in the eye. “You are the _best_ , Theo.” She presses a quick peck to his cheek before practically bounding out of the room to an eruption of squeals and laughter.

Maybe Theo shouldn’t have given his phone to her without clarifying what exactly is was she was going to do with it and what her and her friends couldn’t figure out with any of their own phones. He hopes they still have enough common sense not to do anything actually harmful.

At least he doesn’t have anything too embarrassing on his phone for them to find if they start snooping. The worst they could find is his most recent google search of how to scramble an egg or his larger than average collection of sad playlists on his spotify.

The next morning bright sunlight wakes Theo.

For a moment—before he fully wakes up—he’s annoyed that Kitsey forgot to close the blinds before going to bed. But then he wakes up a little more and realizes that it’s Saturday, the day he has coffee with Hobie before work, and that there’s sun in his eyes, and that he wasn’t woken up by an alarm.

He snakes an arm out from under the covers to search the bedside table to check his phone for the time, desperately hoping he set an alarm and just woke up before it, though he has a sinking feeling that that isn’t the case based on how bright it is and how rested he feels. After a brief moment of patting fruitlessly around blindly Theo realizes he’s going to have to get up to find his phone. He takes a second to prepare himself before sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the bed so he can properly look. It’s not on the bedside table.

This is not what Theo needed this morning. He really should have gone home last night.

Theo is almost certain that his alarm just didn’t go off and that he’s late, so he gets dressed in some clothes he’d left before previously and gets ready as quickly as he can, doing his best to not wake up Kitsey in this process. He does a brief scan of the room and spots his phone on Kitsey’s bedside table.

He sneaks to her side of the bed and grabs it quickly, then picks up his bag on his way out of the room.

He checks the time on his way to the door of the apartment, 7:54. _Shit_. He was supposed to meet Hobie at 8:00.

He jams his shoes on as quickly as he can, and shoves his phone in his pocket. He’s going to be at least fifteen minutes late.

Once he’s out the door he calls Hobie, ignoring the _many_ notifications on his home screen but making a note to check them later.

He’s down the stairs and on the street when Hobie answers.

“Theo?”

Theo sidesteps an elderly man and his even more elderly looking dog, walking as quickly as he can without running in the direction of the shop.

“My alarm didn’t go off so I’ve only just left Kitsey’s now. I’m going to be late, I’m sorry.”

“Oh, well that’s alright, Theo. You actually got me just as I was about to put the coffee on but I’ll hold off a few more minutes.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about Theo, it’s just morning coffee with an old man. Take your time I’ll see you soon.”

He’s a little out of breath and a little more sweaty than he would like to be for twenty after eight in the morning when he finally makes it to the shop and lets himself in.

“Ah, Theo,” Hobie calls at the sound of the bell on the door. “I just finished the coffee.”

“Thanks, Hobie,” Theo drops his things behind the desk in the shop before heading to the kitchen in the back to find Hobie. “Sorry I’m late.”

“You’ve already apologized, Theo. And I’ve already told you, you didn’t need to in the first place.” Hobie hands Theo his coffee and takes a seat at the kitchen table. “I’m just glad we still have some time to chat this morning before we have to work. Though you know I wouldn’t mind cutting into the working time to make up for the time we’ve lost…”

“I know you wouldn’t, but your finances might,” Theo says.

“I’m just teasing you, don’t worry. We have plenty of time still.”

They really don’t, compared to most Saturday mornings where Theo is early rather than late, but Theo doesn’t bother pointing that out.

In the end, they do end up talking a little longer than they should. Both Theo and Hobie a little to engrossed in their conversation about a recent piece Hobie has found and is going to start work on soon to notice the time creeping onto and then passing nine.

By 9:15 however, Theo has flipped the sign in the window and stationed himself at his spot for the day behind the desk. He pulls out his laptop and opens it to his unfinished draft from yesterday. After reviewing the work he did the night before and deciding most of it is going to have to be scrapped, Theo remembers the notifications he had ignored on his phone earlier.

He has no idea what they might be since Kitsey didn’t have her phone last night and was still asleep when he left, and Pippa barely texts him, and there’s not many other people who would be trying to contact him on a Friday night.

When he opens his notification centre, he finds an email from a group mate for another project time stamped 4:38 am which he’s sure will be lots of fun for later him to deal with, a few Instagram notifications (which he doesn’t understand because he can’t remember the last time he used Instagram), and a frankly ridiculous number of tinder notifications—which makes no sense to Theo because he has never used tinder in his life and he is sure it’s not on his phone.

It must have been Kitsey with her friends last night, but why Kitsey would ever download tinder and even more confusingly why she would download it onto Theo’s phone, he doesn’t know. Kitsey wouldn’t be so stupid as to use Theo’s phone to cheat on him—she can have her blonde moments, but she is smart, and even when drunk, Theo can’t see her doing something this stupid. So why any of this is here he can’t even guess.

He tries to delete the notifications from tinder, feeling guilty for some reason even thought he knows for a fact he’s never used the app, but then his curiosity gets the better of him and he clicks on one to see what it is. It brings him to a page of matches, all men, and he only gets more confused.

He goes to the messages section and into a few of the conversations to try and see if Kitsey had said anything to anyone that would explain why the app is on his phone, but most of them are just standard “Hey” and “You up still?” messages. There’s a few longer conversations but it doesn’t look like Kitsey interacted with most of the guys.

After looking through most of the conversations and not finding anything too incriminating (besides the fact that they’re on tinder), Theo decides to look at the bio Kitsey made. He doubts it will be something as obvious as “I’m here to cheat on my boyfriend”, but maybe there will be some sort of explanation.

Theo isn’t sure exactly what he was expecting to find as the bio for the account Kitsey had made, but a bio about _him_ was definitely not it. He stares in shock for a moment at the picture of him and his name that he finds on his profile.

There is not a single reason Theo can think of for Kitsey to create a tinder account for him, let alone a _gay_ tinder account for him. Does Kitsey think he’s gay? He’s her boyfriend. How could Kitsey think that? And why is she catfishing guys as him?

He tries to think back to what she said when she asked for his phone. Something about finding out something about someone and _obviously_ having to use his phone even if hers hadn’t been lost.

Theo doesn’t understand what he’s looking at. The actual bio on his profile is “I’m a little uptight but I like to drink” which Theo doesn’t like, not because it’s horribly inaccurate (because he’s aware that he comes off that way sometimes), but because he would hope he doesn’t come off like that to his girlfriend.

He slowly swipes through the photos on “his” profile. There’s a picture of him at work that Kitsey took when she came to visit him once, then a picture of him and Popper in a park—one of the only times Theo ever got him to walk more than two feet outside the front door, thought he admittedly carried him most of the way. There’s also a picture of him in profile from when he and Kitsey had gone to an art exhibit on campus together, looking up at a massive painting of a bird clutching the moon in its grip.

He also sees that Kitsey had linked his Instagram account, though the pictures that show up are not any that he had ever posted. She must have posted on his Instagram as well, which would explain the random notifications from there that he had as well.

He’s about to close the app and delete the whole thing when he gets a new notification. He’s trying to dismiss the notification when he accidentally clicks on it. The message that’s displayed makes his heart stop for a moment.

_Boris [9:22]: how many times have u conned people at work ???_

Theo feels lightheaded, and his fingers go numb. He phone almost slips out of his hands when the next messages pop up in the chat.

_Boris [9:22]: selling old things is all one big scam no ??_

_Boris [9:22]: do u enjoy ripping people off ????_

Theo doesn’t know what to say, just sits paralyzed with fear staring at the conversation and the typing bubble still visible.

Theo doesn’t often do it, but he has on occasion sold hybrid pieces of Hobie’s to customers as genuine ones. He’s seen the financials of the shop, and especially when he had first started doing it, the shop had needed all the sales he could make—and if he could make them bigger, why wouldn’t he? He hadn’t thought of it as _fraud_ per say—probably in an attempt to ease his conscience—but he had known that it was definitely not something anyone should ever find out about or else it wouldn’t matter how well financially Hobie is doing because his reputation would be destroyed and that was _if_ he was lucky enough to stay in business.

More messages appear suddenly in succession.

_Boris [9:23]: these are all just JOKES_

_Boris [9:23]: has anyone ever told u u look like that harry potter ??_

_Boris [[9:24]: tell me about the dog in ur picture :000_

Theo should ignore it. He knows he should just delete the app and pretend none of this ever happened. It’s almost definitely nothing.

No one could know what he’s done. He was always careful about who he sold the pieces to—never anyone who knew too much, only those who wanted something to brag about but couldn’t even tell the difference between a Chippendale and some “antique” Sears made piece of garbage from 1972. Besides, the guy had said it was a joke, and that is a lot more believable than someone figuring out what he’s done and then tracking him down on _tinder_ of all places to confront him about it.

But if, somehow, someone had figured it out, and then happened to recognize him on the profile Kitsey made, maybe they’re trying not to tip him off too early to what they know and want to get him comfortable before truly ambushing him. Trying to get him to admit something so they can use it against him later.

He debates for a minute before finally deciding what to do. He responds.

**Theo [9:24]: My job is not a scam.**

He doesn’t want to be too defensive, but he can’t _not_ refute what has been said. If he wasn’t so worried, he might have played along, laughed it off as a joke like the other guy said it was, but he doesn’t want to risk a joke getting misconstrued or taken out of context.

He barely has time to put his phone down before it buzzes with a new message. Theo frantically scrambles to unlock it—expecting some aggressive response: _I know what you do,_ or: _Don’t deny it_. Instead he finds the exact opposite.

_Boris [9:25]: YES OF COURSE DID NOT MEAN TO OFFEND WAS JOKE_

_Boris [9:25]: WHAT ABOUT DOG ???_

At this point it would be clear to anyone who is not Theo, that what he had said about Theo’s job really was a joke and this is just another guy on Tinder. And honestly, when he thinks about it, Theo knows that this is almost definitely nothing and not something to worry about. But there’s a feeling that he still can’t shake despite knowing this, that makes him respond again—to be sure that this isn’t some ploy to make him feel comfortable before springing a more serious accusation on him.

He goes along with what they guys said as best he can, though he doesn’t really know what to say about Popper to this stranger.

**Theo [9:26]: What about him?**

_Boris [9:26]: name ???? is he urs ?????_

**Theo [9:26]: His name is Popper. He was mine but then my landlord found out so now my boss takes care of him.**

_Boris [9:27]: POPPER :000_

_Boris [9:27]: WONDERFUL LITTLE MAN <3333333333_

_Boris [9:28]: u have the loveliest little dog_

**Theo [9:29]:** **He’s stupid and he’s not mine anymore.**

Theo doesn’t really want to be talking about Popper. He’s so nervous he feels like he’s going to be sick, and though he’s pretty sure by his fixation on his dog, that this guy does not know anything about Theo besides the fact that he _has_ a dog, he needs to find out more.

_Boris [9:29]: he has cutest little face_

_Boris [9:29]: do not be rude about poor little popper he is perfect_

_Boris [9:30]: tell him I love him give him a kiss_

**Theo [9:31]:** **I will not do that.**

The logical part of Theo is telling him that there is nothing threating about this guy who seems to only be messaging Theo about his dog. He is almost sure that the guy really was joking with his first few messages like he said. His heart is not longer racing and now he feels more than anything, confused at how this guy, Boris, who has never met Theo or Popper, can seemingly love Popper this much.

Theo knows he should delete the app. There’s no reason to talk to Boris—especially given the context and what he is probably expecting—and no reason for him to keep the app. But before he has even closed the app though, Boris sends another message.

_Boris [9:32]: :(_

_Boris [9:32]: show him my message at least :(((_

Theo almost laughs at how stupid the thought of showing Popper a message on tinder would be.

Theo closes but does not delete the app and puts his phone down without responding. He doesn’t know why he doesn’t delete it.

He wakes up his laptop and looks at his work from the night before again, then picks his phone back up. There’s no harm in just talking to someone to keep himself entertained. The shop can get pretty lonely when he’s stuck in the front alone.

**Theo [9:34]: You haven’t had to deal with him.**

**Theo [9:34]: If you met him you would change your mind.**

_Boris [9:35]: please please please pet him for me and send him all my love when you see him_

At that moment Theo hears the unmistakable sound of Popper sneezing, which he often does when he sneaks into the shop because of the amount of dust that inevitably builds up. Theo looks up to see Popper waddling in through the door he accidentally left open. He should really go and put him back since he’s not allowed in the front, but he can’t be bothered to.

**Theo [9:35]: I can see him now. He’s out in the shop where he knows he isn’t supposed to be. Stupid, like I said.**

_Boris [9:36]: YOURE WITH HIM NOW ????????_

Popper makes a tentative move to bite the leg of a wardrobe. Theo sighs and goes to collect him.

Theo carries him to the kitchen before setting him down in the middle of the room. He finds one of his toys under one of the chairs and drops it in front of him before leaving.

**Theo [9:38]: Not anymore. I took him out again.**

_Boris [9:39]: :(((( why ban sweet little popper from anywhere_

**Theo [9:39]: There can’t be a dog free in the shop**.

_Boris [9:40]: any store with him would be best store !!! only store I would go to_

**Theo [9:41]:** **Yeah, until he won’t stop barking at you and is running under your feet.**

_Boris [9:41]: is just talking !!! helping !!_

**Theo [9:42]: I don’t think so.**

_Boris [9:42]: I would love little dog but am too busy, is quite sad :((((_

**Theo [9:43]: They’re more fun when they’re not yours.**

_Boris [9:43]: Maybe true, but I like having companion_

_Boris [9:43]: maybe would make me more responsible_

**Theo [9:44]:** **Yeah I guess.**

Boris doesn’t respond after that message. Theo assumes that he’s done with him, and tries to get to work on his paper, finally.

He still doesn’t delete the app.

A few hours later, Theo’s phone buzzes. He half expects it to be Boris again, but it’s just Kitsey.

_Kitsey [12:36]: I found my phone! It was somehow in one of my shoes? Lol. Thanks for your help last night. Xx_

**Theo [12:37]: Glad you found it. About the help though, what were you trying to do again? I woke up to a phone full of tinder notifications and an account about me…**

_Kitsey [12:38]: Oh yeah, haha! I’ll explain better when I see you next but basically, we were trying to figure out if the guy from Stacey’s lit class was gay or not and we got a little carried away. Sorry about that. You know how we can get on girls’ nights ;) I’m sure you already have but you can delete it now._

_Kitsey [12:39]: Some of it did get pretty funny though, did you see any of it before you deleted it?_

Theo did not remember anything standing out as especially funny, though that is probably because Kitsey is remembering her drunk experience. He’s not going to mention to her that he even looked at what she had done though, afraid that somehow admitting going into the app will lead to her finding out he’d spent part of his morning messaging a guy on it.

**Theo [12:42]: I just saw the notifications then deleted it unfortunately.**

_Kitsey [12:42]: Too bad, some of it was really good :(_

It’s only now, after talking to Kitsey about the app, that it really sinks in for Theo where exactly he had been talking to Boris, and what he must think of _Theo_.

They’re talking on Tinder. Boris _matched_ with Theo on tinder, meaning Boris thinks Theo is gay and is under the impression that them talking might lead to _something—_ whether it be a hookup or a relationship—that Theo is not capable of or in a position to follow through with. And it’s not that Theo has anything against gay people, but the thought of someone thinking that _he_ is gay turns his stomach a little. It’s just so _wrong_ , that he a straight man could be perceived that way. He has a girlfriend, he likes women, he doesn’t want anyone, stranger or not, getting the wrong idea.

He goes to delete the app. It’s not like they’re talking anymore, or like they were talking about anything important that Theo would want to continue, but something stops him again.

He doesn’t know why—and frankly is a little embarrassed to admit it—but he’d kind of had fun talking to Boris earlier, and he wants to see if somehow anything else will happen before he deletes the app. They guy had been entertaining, with his overenthusiasm about Popper and Theo kind of wants to see if anything else will happen before he delete the app.

He moves the app to the back of a random folder and turns all the notifications off. Out of sight, out of mind.

He goes back to his paper.

Another hour into working, Theo gets stumped. The paper isn’t hard to write, but it’s annoying and Theo has spent the last ten minutes trying to structure and thought and it just isn’t working.

He picks up his phone. He isn’t planning on it, but his curiosity gets the better of him. He goes to tinder.

He has new messages from Boris.

_Boris [1:59]: u know that movie with all the people who fight ??? why are there so many ??? just found out theres ANOTHER ?? !!_

**Theo [2:04]: I really don’t.**

_Boris [2:05]: they fight an alien and then they all have their own movies ?? and then they keep having movies and now they fight a purple alien with a fancy glove everyone knows them_

**Theo [2:05]: The Avengers?**

_Boris [2:06]: YES AVENGERS THEY FIGHT_

**Theo [2:06]: What new movie? The series ended.**

_Boris [2:07]: second part to old movie from last year_

**Theo [2:07]: And you didn’t realize that there was going to be a second part? Everyone was talking about it and it ended on a cliff-hanger…**

_Boris [2:07]: i just thought it was bad ending_

The more he talks to Boris, the more Theo realizes how absurd it was for him to be afraid of him actually knowing anything about his less honest business practices. Besides the fact that he feels like he’s already getting to know him a little, despite their little interaction, the idea that someone would find out what Theo had done, then go to _Tinder_ of all places to confront him is ridiculous.

**Theo [2:08]: I don’t think even an Avengers movie could have that bad of an ending…**

Kitsey texts again near the end of his work day.

_Kitsey [4:51]: Do you work again tomorrow? Do you want to stay over again tonight? I would love to see you since you were shut away all last night. Xx_

**Theo [4:54]: I still have to finish my essay and I’m not feeling too well, so I’ll probably go home tonight. We’ll have to rain check for another night.**

_Kitsey [4:55]: Oh boo :( Feel better soon. We’ll do something later this week._

Theo doesn’t respond to that.

Theo spends the rest of his shift tidying up, then helps Hobie in the workshop for an hour or so once the store closes, before finally going home after declining Hobie’s invitation to stay for dinner.

He spends his commute home thinking about the fact that he spend what felt like half his day talking to a random guy on Tinder. He knows he should probably delete the app and stop thinking about the whole thing, but he still wants to see if Boris will message anymore. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it he had had some mild version of fun talking to him throughout the day. It’s not like they’ll talk for more than a few days. Theo is sure things like this fizzle out quickly, based of Kitsey’s many stories of her friends and their many short lived romances online.

And besides, even though it’s Tinder, Boris is entertaining, and he hasn’t been trying to flirt with Theo or anything, so Theo isn’t really doing anything wrong. People use Tinder to make friends too, Theo is sure he’s heard of people doing that, so there’s really no harm in talking to Boris until one of them loses interest. It’s kind of nice to talk to someone new, and someone who is so different from the people Theo usually spends time with.

There’s no harm in keeping the app and having a little fun, Theo tells himself. He’s allowed to talk to people, and it was Kitsey who set it all up anyway, so it can’t be that big of a deal, especially since he’s not using it to cheat on her or anything.

It will all be fine, Theo is sure. It’s not like anyone will find out or anything will come of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive had this idea forever and have rewritten this chapter one million times and im still kind of unsure about this so PLEASE lmk what u think of it, i have it all planned out and im excited to get Into It and finally start sharing it bc ive been losing my mind on my own for too long lol
> 
> also i have had v v limited experiences with tinder so anything that is not accurate is bc of that and im sorry
> 
> also come say hi on tumblr @biborispavlikovsky


	2. Chapter 2

Theo doesn’t do anything when he gets home. His roommate, Tom, isn’t home so he showers and changes into sweats and then plans to just drink and watch something mindless on Netflix.

Just as he’s about to put something on though, his phone buzzes with a new notification from Tinder. He hastily clicks the notification to get rid of it and to see what Boris has said now. There’s no reason for him to react as guiltily as he does. There’s no one around to see it, and he’s pretty sure Boris is past the scamming topic.

Nevertheless, he feels his face flush with heat as he opens the new message.

_Boris [8:12]: was looking for paper and found old book from high school !!! did u ever read percy jackson ??_

**Theo [8:13]: Yeah. I begged for one of the nice boxsets for one of my birthdays.**

_Boris [8:13]: i stole them from class_

_Boris [8:14]: they made us read them in the esl class and everyone was reading so slow so I took them to read on my own_

_Boris [8:14]: i don’t like reading in english is too much work but these books were fun_

**Theo [8:15]: You stole an entire series of books?**

_Boris [8:15]: ya_

_Boris [8:15]: and no one noticed_

_Boris [8:16]: well maybe my teacher noticed but i was so charming she did not say anything_

**Theo [8:17]: I’m sure you were.**

_Boris [8:17]: i was wonderful student_

_Boris [8:17]: until i accidentally emailed teacher love letter_

_Boris [8:18]: she did not like that_

**Theo [8:18]: I wonder why. How do you accidentally email something like that to your teacher though?**

_Boris [8:18]: was drunk probably_

**Theo [8:20]: I got in trouble for going to class drunk a few times.**

Theo debates sending this message for longer than he would like to admit. It’s not particularly bad, but it is more than a little telling of his character. Boris doesn’t seem like the type that would be scared off by that but Theo strangely doesn’t want to risk finding out.

It’s a mildly funny story though, so after staring at his typed message for a long moment he hits send.

**Theo [8:20]: I got caught because my teacher asked me to read aloud and I read the same line five times in a row. He made me do the roadside police test in the hallway.**

_Boris [8:21]: HA_

_Boris [8:22]: i got in trouble for smoking in bathroom and causing fire alarm_

_Boris [8:22]: was funny tho everyone so upset but it was cold outside so i did not want to be out there to smoke_

_Boris [8:23]: although had to stand outside for so long when the alarm went off so did not work_

_Boris [8:23]: firefighters took FOREVER if i had started real fire the school would be gone_

_Boris [8:24]: anyway i found paper and now im going to smoke and watch percy jackson movie now that i remember it_

**Theo [8:25]: Why would you choose to watch that?**

_Boris [8:25]: is cinematic masterpiece_

**Theo [8:26]: Are you fucking serious? That movie was garbage.**

_Boris [8:27]: is fun !! love seeing the goat man and his funny legs and while smoking will look v cool_

**Theo [8:27]: And that’s enough to watch it? I thought maybe you had good taste when you said you liked the books, but if you like the movie you definitely don’t.**

_Boris [8:28]: my taste is wonderful you just are not true fan enough_

**Theo [8:28]: I think disliking the movie is a sign that I’m a true fan.**

_Boris [8:29]: >:( i will watch and have fantastic time and you will miss out_

There’s a knock at Theo’s door. Theo jumps in surprise and hastily shoves his phone in his pocket.

“Hey,” Kitsey says when he opens the chain and pulls the door open. “I know you said you weren’t feeling well so I’m not going to stay long but I brought you some soup, I hope you haven’t eaten yet.”

Before he can say anything, she steps past him and inside. “I’ll just warm it up for you then I’ll go. We didn’t get to see much of each other last night and I just wanted to check in on you.”

Theo’s phone buzzes in his pocket, and he feels a hot rush of guilt, sure it’s Boris and Kitsey will somehow be able to tell. He doesn’t know why he feels guilty, he hasn’t done anything wrong, but now he really is feeling sick and his phone feels like a weight in his pocket.

“You really didn’t need to,” he says awkwardly following behind Kitsey as she heads to the kitchen and pulls out a pot.

She pours the soup in and puts it on a burner. “Don’t worry about it, knowing you, you probably don’t even have any food in the fridge and you have to eat at least a little if you want to get better,” she says.

“Yeah,” he replies, only half paying attention. He needs to check his phone, get rid of any evidence of what he’d done earlier. Not that he _had_ done anything, he reminds himself again.

“Oh! I can tell you what happened last night with your phone and the whole Tinder thing,” Kitsey says excitedly, as she stirs the soup. “It was pretty funny. Basically Stacey has this guy in her lit class and she is _sure_ he is gay, but Emily has him in another lecture and she’s sure she saw him with a girlfriend or on a date or _something_. And Stacey likes him, so we had to find out, right? So we decided the best way to do it would be to make a gay tinder account to see if we could find him. And we had to use your phone because most of us have boyfriends so we don’t have Tinder, and Stacey _obviously_ couldn’t because she already has an account for herself. And besides, you were the only guy around so we had to use your phone anyway.”

Theo doesn’t like how she keeps referring to the account as a “gay account”. He knows it doesn’t matter, and that it shouldn’t bother him because that’s not how he’s using it, but still it irks him.

“Huh,” he says.

“It’s really too bad you didn’t look through anything before you deleted it, there was some good stuff on there,” Kitsey chatters on, unaware of how little attention Theo is paying to her.

He needs to get rid of the app, or turn the notifications off. He was stupid to keep it really, and even stupider to leave the notifications on. He’s sitting here, across from his girlfriend with a phone in his pocket that has a message from a guy on tinder on it’s home screen. He’s stupid.

Maybe he really is getting sick. He doesn’t know why else he would make such poor decisions.

He knows his phone is in his pocket, and there is no logical way that Kitsey will see the potentially incriminating message that may or may not be on it, but Theo needs to find out and get rid of it now if it exists.

He can’t sit here like this, as if everything is fine, when everything is decidedly _not_ fine and he has _Tinder_ on his phone and is messaging some random guy on it. Whether or not Kitsey set it up, she did not set it up for this. And whether or not Boris is only looking for a friend like Theo now is, Kitsey will not see it that way if she finds out.

Theo scrapes his chair back abruptly, cutting Kitsey off from her retelling of one of the _hilarious_ conversations her and her friends had had last night.

“I uhh, need to run to the bathroom,” he says.

By the look on Kitsey’s face, he’s sure he looks like he genuinely is sick. He definitely feels it now, with all the guilt and fear knotting his stomach.

“Do you need anything?” Kitsey calls after him as he rushes away. “I can go get you some medicine.”

“I’m fine,” he calls through the bathroom door. He sits on edge of the bath and pulls out his phone.

Sure enough, the buzz in his pocket had been a message from Boris. He doesn’t read it, just deletes the notification the goes into his settings to prevent any future ones.

He has to resist the urge to bang his head against the tiles of the tub wall. He’s stupid.

He knows he should delete the app. He _wants_ to delete it so he doesn’t have to deal with this fear of Kitsey finding out about his completely platonic, nonincriminating conversation with Boris, but something stops him again. Curiosity at what else might happen. What else Boris could do to entertain him and keep him busy.

He turns off his phone. Tinder still on it, buried in a folder, then washes his hands.

Kitsey is still in the kitchen where he left her, though now her coat is back on.

“I don’t want to intrude any longer. We’ll do something later. I’m glad I could tell you the story at least. And I hope you weren’t worried I was cheating or anything,” she says, and hand on his arm. She steps out the door. “Feel better soon! And when you can, try and eat some of the soup.”

Theo doesn’t eat any of the soup. But he does put it away in the fridge for later if he gets hungry. Instead, he pulls out a bottle of whiskey and a glass, and heads to his room to follow through on his original plan.

He doesn’t want to think about anything that happened today or any of the poor decisions he’s made.

The next morning, Theo wakes up with a headache. He lies in bed for a moment, thinking about everything that happened the day before and groans to himself.

He’s an idiot.

He rolls over and grabs his phone off his bedside table. He has no texts, a few Instagram notifications—he’ll have to deal with whatever Kitsey did to it at some point—and thankfully, no tinder notifications.

It’s late morning and Theo doesn’t want to get up, but he works this afternoon and he needs to shower before he goes out again.

He reluctantly drags himself out of bed and into the bathroom where he gets ready as quickly as he can. He hadn’t set an alarm and while he hadn’t overslept, he doesn’t have much time to get ready and to work if he doesn’t want to be late again. Especially coming from his own apartment rather than Kitsey’s.

When he gets to work, Pippa is there.

“Thank you so much for covering the afternoon for me. I know Hobie wouldn’t mind if I just closed the store, but I felt bad, and you’re much better at this than me anyway.”

“It’s fine,” Theo says. “I’m just going to work on a paper.”

“Well, have fun!” Pippa says brightly. “I have to run if I’m going to make it to Everett’s show on time but I’ll see you later.” She waves and then is out the door.

Pippa grew up with Hobie, and while she doesn’t share his interest in antiques, she sits in the shop a few days a week to help him out. She was actually who introduced Theo to Hobie. They had been in some first year course together that Theo can’t remember now and hit it off. They’d become friendly and at some point she had brought him to the shop to meet Hobie.

From there, Theo had quickly become interested in the shop and what Hobie did. After Hobie had offered to teach him a little about it, Theo had suggested he ran the front of the shop for him to help with sales since Hobie had little interest in that side of the business, much to its detriment.

He had at one point considered dropping out of school all together to work with Hobie full time. He had a seemingly natural sense for the trade, and he enjoyed helping the man, and surprisingly the sales side as well—though his practices there were not always sound, something he was making an effort to stop now that the shop was in a better financial state. Nonetheless, he is sticking out his degree (now in his sixth and hopefully final year of undergrad) while working as Hobie’s business partner and main sales person.

Not long after he arrives, Hobie wanders in to say hello. They chat for a while about a new piece Hobie is working on before he disappears back to the workshop—Theo has told him countless times that he really doesn’t need to work on Sunday’s but Hobie insists he enjoys the work and needs something to keep him busy.

Once he’s alone, Theo sets himself back to work on his paper. If he concentrates and there aren’t too many customers he’ll hopefully be able to finish today.

After he finishes his first draft, Theo’s mind begins to wander. He starts to think about his few conversations with Boris the day before. He hasn’t checked today to see if he had ever sent another message after his last one the night before. After his panic about Kitsey finding out he hadn’t responded, so he’s doubtful that Boris will say anything else to him, but he still can’t help but wonder.

He tries to turn his attention back to his paper to edit, and when that doesn’t work he turns to his actual job. He had cleaned the night before and besides a few people looking through the front window then moving on, he hasn’t seen any customers today so there isn’t much he can do.

After a few more minutes of half hearted attempts to avoid his phone, Theo can’t help himself. He opens his phone and finds the Tinder app. Sure enough, once it loads he has a new message from Boris (besides the one he had ignored last night). He doesn’t want to admit it, but a rush of what feels like relief washes over him after seeing that his abrupt departure from their conversation the night before hadn’t deterred Boris from messaging him again today.

It’s stupid really. There is no reason for Theo to want to keep talking to Boris. They barely talked yesterday, and Theo spent half the day panicked that Boris would continue to message him. Yet, today he is _excited_ to see a new message from Boris.

Their conversation the night before had been fun. It was stupid and short, but it was way more interesting than any conversation Theo had had with anyone else throughout the last _week_. It’s not that he hasn’t enjoyed talking to Kitsey or his friends or Hobie, just that it was new and exciting and _different_.

In a few days he’ll be over all of this he is sure. The excitement of finding someone new to talk to will wear off and they’ll run out of things to say because Theo still can’t imagine them having much in common besides their apparent shared interest in middle school literature.

He opens their conversation.

_Boris [1:37]: PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU TEXT ME I HAVE MOST IMPORTANT PICTURE TO SHOW YOU – (917) 642-7522_

The message is from not too long ago.

Theo hesitates only a second before he copies the phone number. He goes to his texts and pastes it into the new message spot before stopping to consider. After only another moment or so he decides, _fuck it_ , and texts him. Worst comes to worst he can block him.

**Theo [2:01]: It’s Theo.**

It only occurs to him after the fact that a message from a near stranger saying they urgently need to show you a picture is not an enticing offer. Considering where there conversation started, he should have expected a dick pic or something equally horrific. So why he gave his number to Boris with less thought than he puts into what type of bagel he should get for lunch on campus, he can’t explain.

Anxiety twists his gut at the thought. Boris hasn’t presented himself as the most normal guy so far, and even though it’s been fine so far, that doesn’t mean that now that Boris has a piece of real information about Theo and a way to send him pictures he isn’t about to get weird.

He has momentary visions of things worse than dick pics like Boris tracking his phone to stalk him and sending him pictures of himself at work and on campus and just in general.

If he knew what was best for himself, he would quit while he’s ahead and delete the conversation with Boris and block his number so he can’t contact him again and just move on.

Before he can fully spiral, Boris texts him a picture of a white Pomeranian dog that looks like it’s sitting at someone’s feet. Although Theo really can’t tell what the picture is of because the picture is blurry as if it was taken while Boris was walking and he didn’t bother to stop when he took the picture.

_Boris [2:04]: LOOK IS A POPPER TWIN !!!!!! :0000000 SO CUTE_

The dog is so far from a “Popper twin” that Theo can’t help but let out a huff of laughter at the thought. Popper would never be outside for more than his trips out for the bathroom first of all, and secondly, he would never sit nicely for anyone, he would be jumping all over them or lying down in a lazy heap when he was meant to be walking.

**Theo [2:04]: That looks nothing like Popper.**

_Boris [2:05]: IS SMALL AND WHITE AND LITTLE FLUFF_

_Boris [2:05]: IS EXACTLY LIKE LITTLE POPCHIK_

**Theo [2:05]: Popchik?**

_Boris [2:05]: like popper but better_

**Theo [2:06]: Did you just give my dog that you’ve never met a nickname?**

_Boris [2:06]: HA thought was not ur dog ????_

_Boris [2:06]: is not nickname tho is friendly name_

**Theo [2:06]: Same difference, he was my dog. And sure.**

_Boris [2:07]: u do not believe me ???_

_Boris [2:07]: is true is a friendly way of calling him_

_Boris [2:07]: sweet little popchik so precious_

_Boris [2:07]: if this dog i sent u does not look like him then what does he look like ????_

**Theo [2:08]: I don’t remember what breed he is but he isn’t a Pomeranian. And he’s not that fluffy.**

_Boris [2:09]: send picture and prove it then_

_Boris [2:09]: need more lovely popchik in my life_

**Theo [2:10]: I don’t think I have any pictures of him.**

Theo can’t remember the last time he ever took a picture of Popper, or if he has taken any in the first place. He half-heartedly scrolls through his photos before giving up and going to look for the dog himself. He doesn’t know why he’s indulging Boris and not just telling him he doesn’t have any pictures. Nevertheless, he finds Popper in the kitchen and takes a picture of him curled up and sleeping in his bed and sends it to Boris.

**Theo [2:14]: Here he is now, enjoy.**

_Boris [2:15]: FRESH POPCHIK PICTURE :000_

_Boris [2:15]: SO SWEET SLEEPING IN TINY BALL_

_Boris [2:16]: LIKE LITTLE MASH POTATO_

**Theo [2:16]: Ew, don’t call it “fresh”.**

_Boris [2:17: but is just taken so is fresh no ???_

**Theo [2:17]: No. I would say current.**

_Boris [2:17]: whatever is WONDERFUL picture this is what matters_

**Theo [2:18]: Don’t expect more. He doesn’t do much and I don’t plan on taking anymore.**

_Boris [2:19]: :(((((((((_

_Boris [2:19]: u deprive little model of camera_

_Boris [2:19]: he deserves to have his picture taken_

_Boris [2:20]: he is clearly natural at it_

**Theo [2:20]: All he’s doing is lying there sleeping…**

_Boris [2:21]: exactly_

_Boris [2:21]: and still picture is wonderful_

**Theo [2:22]: Does that not mean I am just a good photographer? I think it’s more that than his “modelling” skills. (Which are nonexistent by the way.)**

_Boris [2:23]: did u just write ‘by the way’ :0_

_Boris [2:23]: are u secretly old man ??_

**Theo [2:24]: I’m sorry? What was I supposed to write?**

_Boris [2:24]: btw_

_Boris [2:24]: like everyone else on whole world_

**Theo [2:25]: I’m not the only one who doesn’t use stupid acronyms. It’s not hard to write the whole words.**

_Boris [2:25]: not hard no but SO easy to use btw and u and not put millions of little . and , and only single ? and !_

**Theo [2:26]: You want me to type like you?**

_Boris [2:27]: is more fun this way_

_Boris [2:27]: saying u should try maybe_

**Theo [2:28]: HI IM THEO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Theo [2:28]: I just threw up in my mouth a little, that was terrible.**

_Boris [2:28]: is this a JOKE u have just made ??_

_Boris [2:29]: was not good i will be honest but is fun to see u try new things_

**Theo [2:29]: Ha ha. I do in fact have a sense of humour.**

_Boris [2:30]: mr comedian i see_

_Boris [2:30]: am honoured to be in ur prescence (i am bowing)_

**Theo [2:31]: Shut up.**

_Boris [2:31]: am not even talking_

**Theo [2:32]: You know what I mean.**

_Boris [2:34]: u are lucky this time mr comedian_

_Boris [2:34]: i must go work_

_Boris [2:34]: will send u better popchik twin when i find_

**Theo [2:35]: You really don’t need to.**

_Boris [2:36]: i will keep my eyes open for one ( <*> ) ^ (<*>)_

**Theo [2:26]: What the fuck is that? Is that supposed to be eyes?**

**Theo [2:37]: Please never send me anything like that again.**

_Boris [2:37]: ( <*>) ^ (<*>)_

_Boris[2:38]: goodbye for real now mr potter_

Boris is ridiculous. Theo hadn’t meant to spend so much time talking to him but when he wakes his laptop up and sees the time displayed on his home screen he realizes he’d lost more than half an hour.

Theo is not usually one to text much. He texts when he needs to but almost never full conversations so he’s a little surprised to see how much time has passed.

At least now he realizes, he can actually delete Tinder from his phone. Seeing the icon vanish is a relief, though he still feels a small twinge of guilt knowing he know has Boris’ number.

Really though, talking to Boris is harmless. He hasn’t flirted or hinted at anything romantic or sexual, and Theo can’t really imagine him doing so based off their few conversations. He must not have been using the app in that way. Theo knew there were people that did that.

He for a moment though, considers changing Boris’ contact name in his phone to something else in case Kitsey sees and misunderstands. Because while Theo is confident that they’re just being friendly, Boris is a somewhat distinct name and she might recognize it and get the wrong idea. Doing that however, might just make him seem all the guiltier if somehow she finds out.

In the end, Theo leaves it. It’s easier that way, and it’s not like Kitsey will see anyway. By the end of the week him and Boris probably won’t even still be talking anyway.

A week goes by, and they’re still talking.

At this point, it is apparently becoming obvious how much more time he’s spending on his phone. He had never used his phone for much more than the occasional text or some music before he started talking to Boris. Now, however, he is constantly checking his phone for new messages if he’s not already in the middle or in a conversation with Boris.

He had tried, briefly—it had only lasted an evening—to cut himself off from Boris. He had ignored his messages and had considered deleting his number, but in the end he wasn’t able to do it. He knows he probably shouldn’t be talking to him, but it really is harmless, and he hasn’t enjoyed talking to someone this much _ever_ really, he realizes with an almost sad pang one day.

Theo honestly doesn’t even really know what they talk about most of the time. He wouldn’t be able to recount even half of their conversations with any confidence if asked. And yet they’re still talking. And Theo still _enjoys_ talking to Boris, and it seems like he feels the same way.

When he walks into the shop five minutes late, head down in the middle of a conversation with Boris, one afternoon, Pippa, who he’s taking over for, finally mentions his change in behaviour.

“You’ve been texting a lot recently. Have you finally figured out how to use your phone?”

“Huh?” He asks. He hadn’t heard her—too busy typing a “goodbye I’m at work now” text to Boris.

“Who’ve you been texting so much lately? Every time I see you it seems like you’re talking to someone. Not that I see you often I guess, but still, I’ve never seen you use your phone this much before.”

“I use my phone,” he says defensively, avoiding the question.

“Yeah, now you do. But a few weeks ago I had to text you almost ten times over the course of three days to get a response from you.”

“I was busy.”

“And you’re not now?”

“This is for school,” he lies. “It’s a groupmate. Can’t figure out the assignment and won’t stop asking me questions.”

“All week,” Pippa says, doubtful.

“I know,” Theo fakes exasperation. “I would just do it myself but I don’t have the time.”

“Sure.” Pippa still doesn’t sound convinced but she drops it. “So, I have to run to get to class, but good luck with the school work. And I hope your groupmate stops bugging you soon.”

A few days later, Theo is working on his latest assignment in one of the campus coffee shops when someone approaches his table. He’s expecting someone to ask him to watch their things while they go to the bathroom or order a new drink. What he does not expect, is a stranger standing next to his table, practically beaming at him.

“Hi, Potter! Theo! Is Boris.” He gestures between the two of them. “We’ve been texting.”

Theo stares up at him from his seat slack jawed. He realizes now that he hadn’t ever actually looked at Boris’ profile and that until this moment he had had no clue what Boris looked like. He doesn’t know what he had expected, but the man standing in front of him looking at him expectantly is attractive in the dishevelled kind of way and definitely _not_ what he had thought Boris would look like. His face is angular, although a little gaunt, and his hair is dark and a mess of overgrown curls. He’s wearing nice clothes—a wool coat left open so Theo can see the button up with probably one button too many left open tucked into slim fit pants—and Theo also spies an expensive watch poking out from under his sleeve.

“Hi,” Theo responds nervously. He glances around the coffee shop, suddenly afraid that someone he knows will see him here talking to Boris and somehow know where he and Boris had first met and will somehow get the wrong idea.

Boris seems undeterred by Theo’s lukewarm greeting.

“Didn’t expect to see you here, is funny no? Running into each other like this?” He speaks as if they’ve been friends forever who haven’t seen each other in a few years, not two people who have texted back and forth for a little more than a week. “I come here all the time and never have seen you in my life before! I wasn’t sure if was you at first, but then saw your fancy glasses and knew it was.” He continues on, happily.

Theo self-consciously touches his glasses, pushing them further up his nose. He doesn’t know what to say. He had never expected to meet Boris in person, let alone run into him by accident. His heart is pounding so hard it feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest. He can’t be seen with Boris, he doesn’t know what to do.

“Do you mind if I sit?” Boris asks, already pulling out the seat across from Theo, unfazed by his unresponsiveness.

Theo feels like he’s about to be sick. He briefly considers asking Boris to watch his things so he can go dry heave in the bathroom.

“Is weird, talking in person, no?” Boris doesn’t seem to realize he’s the only one speaking between them.

Theo doesn’t know what to say, but Boris seems like he’s actually waiting for a response.

“I didn’t expect your accent,” Theo blurts out finally. Amongst the panic he’s trying to quell, that thought has stricken him each time Boris has opened his mouth.

“Huh?” Boris asks, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

“I guess it makes sense thinking back, but I didn’t expect you to have an accent,” Theo elaborates. He should be telling Boris to go. That he needs to work, that he doesn’t want to talk to him. But faced with him he feels bad telling him to leave.

“Most people ask about it right away,” Boris says. “I send one message and all of a sudden everyone is historian has to know my whole background. _Are you from Russia,_ ” he mocks, “ _do you know Putin?_ Blah blah blah.”

“Oh, sorry,” Theo says dumbly.

“Why do you apologize? You didn’t do this. And besides, is not always bad thing. Helps get babes.” He winks.

Theo is doubtful of that, but he doesn’t question it.

“So,” Boris says, leaning across the table to look at the notebook filled with notes from Theo’s most recent lecture, “what are you working on?”

“Uh, just notes right now.” Theo says, glancing around nervously. “It’s a math course I need for a credit and I have a test coming up.”

“What math is it?” Boris asks, sounding genuinely interested.

“Calculus. I thought it would be easy because I had to take it in high school but I was wrong.”

“I can help,” Boris says. “I like doing math.”

“Seriously,” Theo asks, disbelieving. He can’t understand why anyone would ever enjoy math, and besides that, Boris hasn’t presented himself as the most intelligent guy. Theo hasn’t ever thought he was stupid, but he always seemed so erratic and silly over text that Theo had assumed he wasn’t really the academic type.

“Don’t have to, but I promise, I am good with numbers. Managed to get yours no?” He laughs at his joke.

The sick feeling that had been subsiding in Theo comes back full force at the reminder of where they had first started talking. Over text Boris hadn’t seemed flirty, but in person, sitting across from him, Theo thinks that might be what he’s doing now.

“For real though,” Boris says, spinning Theo’s notebook around so he can read it properly, “This is easy business for me. I can help if you need.”

Theo wants to say no to Boris’ help. But he hadn’t understood a single thing about the lecture and Boris is already scribbling down what looks like a solution to one of the take home questions on a napkin with a pen Theo hadn’t seen appear.

Theo agrees to let him help. If anyone recognizes Boris and asks why they’re together, he can honestly say that he’s just tutoring him.

What starts out as Boris helping Theo with calculus, quickly devolves into the two of them talking about other things. First an argument about what type of dog Popper is when a white chihuahua passes by the window and Boris loses his train of thought exclaiming excitedly that he’d just seen another twin of Popper. Then somehow they’re talking about old movies and Theo is trying to explain to Boris that The Wizard of Oz was not about Dorothy tripping, but that she also did not _literally_ go to Oz at any point.

Somewhere between Boris starting to explain the difference between limits and differentiation to Theo, and them arguing about what Popper looks like, the initial fear Theo had felt at Boris’ appearance at his table melts away. And then by the time they’re past movies and onto another entirely unrelated subject Theo thinks he might even be having _fun_ with Boris.

Once Theo had gotten past his initial nausea and overwhelming panic, he had found it just as easy, if not easier, to talk to Boris in person compared to over text.

It doesn’t feel like long after Boris had sat down that Theo’s phone begins to buzz incessantly in his pocket. He searches for it as Boris explains animatedly the joys of warming up bread slightly, but not toasting it, before making a sandwich with it.

When he finally finds it, there’s a wall of texts from Kitsey asking where he is, as well as a missed call and a voicemail, which would explain the buzzing.

“I’m sorry,” Theo says, cutting Boris off. “I’m late to—” he cuts himself off, not wanting to mention Kitsey for some reason. “I have to go to work,” he lies.

He begins collecting his things off the table and shoving them into his bag.

“Thanks for the help, I really appreciate it,” he says.

“No problem, Potter,” Boris says. “Anytime I will help.”

“I’ll uhh,” Theo tries to shrug his coat on from the back of his chair as he stands up. “I’ll talk to you later,” he says.

“Yes, will talk to you later,” Boris echoes, getting up as well. “I should also go, but wonderful meeting you,” he says.

Theo thinks Boris might have been going in for a hug, but he stoops down to grab his bag from beside his chair to dodge it.

“Bye,” he waves over his shoulder as he hurries out of the café.

Theo had forgotten that him and Kitsey had scheduled a date for tonight. Or rather, he hadn’t forgotten, but he’d lost track of time while talking to Boris, and forgotten to meet her. He doesn’t want to admit it to himself, but he had enjoyed talking to Boris once the paranoia had subsided, and he almost felt disappointed that he had to leave.

Thankfully, him and Kitsey had only planned to have dinner in at her place. Her roommates were supposed to be out tonight, so she had invited him to stay over. He doesn’t have time to grab any spare clothes for tomorrow like he had originally planned, but he’s sure he’s left more than enough stuff over the course of their relationship at her place for it not to matter too much.

Theo wouldn’t say he was looking forward to their date, but he’s spend the last week brushing off her attempts to spend time together out of fear that she’ll find out about Boris somehow, so he feels relieved to be seeing her again so she’ll stop complaining about how long it’s been. In all honesty, Theo has almost enjoyed his week to himself, and they hadn’t made these plans in advance and he wasn’t already feeling so guilty, he might have declined her invitation to come over even though it came with the promise of an empty apartment for just the two of them.

When he finally makes it to Kitsey’s he lets himself in with a short knock and finds Kitsey sitting on the couch scrolling through Netflix.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he says, in lieu of a greeting. He toes his shoes off the joins Kitsey. “I was studying and I lost track of time.”

“It’s fine,” Kitsey says, though from her tone it’s clearly not fine.

“Really, I’m sorry,” Theo tries again, afraid that somehow Kitsey knows studying wasn’t all he was doing. “I know it’s been a while since we’ve been able to do anything together. But I’m here now. Do you want to order food?”

Kitsey sighs. “At least you’re here now.” She leans over and gives him a peck on the lips. “I already ordered the food, it should be here any minute. I got Chinese I hope that’s okay,” her tone suddenly bright

“Sounds good,” Theo says. He doesn’t trust Kitsey’s abrupt shift in attitude but he doesn’t question it. He doesn’t have the energy for a fight tonight and if she’s happy he won’t question it.

“I had something planned for before the food got her, but I guess we’ll have to wait until after now,” Kitsey look up at him through her lashes in a way that Theo knows means she’s trying to be sexy. He had been expecting something to happen tonight, but he hadn’t expected her to jump into it so quickly.

“Sorry,” Theo says again.

He knows he should be excited by this, especially after more than a week of even seeing each other for more than a few minutes at a time, but Theo is almost disappointed to hear it. It’s not that Theo _dislikes_ having sex with Kitsey. It’s fine. Good even. But he’s really not in the mood for it tonight, and he doesn’t expect that to change over the course of their meal.

He had been hoping he would be able to come over and eat together then maybe watch a movie on Netflix then go to bed. It’s a Tuesday night, and he had class earlier and all he want to do is relax.

Kitsey, however, seems to have already forgotten that she’d just said they would have to wait, because she’s climbing into Theo’s lap and threading her fingers into his hair to tip his head back so she can place open mouthed kisses down his neck.

“I guess we can keep busy until the food gets here and then save it for later though,” she says against his neck.

Theo shivers at her hot breath on the wet spots she’s left with her mouth.

“I’m actually kind of hungry,” he says, pulling away to look at Kitsey. “Why not save it all for after. Make it more special,” he adds, not wanting to upset her.

Kitsey pulls back too, still straddling Theo’s lap. “I guess so,” she says, pouting a little.

“Will you really want to stop to get the door when the food comes anyway,” Theo asks, trying to appeal to her reasonable side so she doesn’t feel hurt. He doesn’t want to offend her, he just want to eat and go to bed without an argument. He wants to have a nice night with her.

“Probably not,” she says, cocking her head a little in consideration.

For a moment, it reminds Theo of Boris, and he has a flash image of him doing the same gesture across from him when he had mentioned his accent earlier. That doesn’t make sense though, because he’s known Kitsey a lot longer, and she’s always done that. And he hadn’t thought of Kitsey when Boris had done it. It must be that Boris is new, Theo tells himself, and that he’s still processing their unexpected meeting this afternoon.

Kitsey climbs off his lap and grabs her phone from the coffee table.

“It’s supposed to arrive in five minutes. I guess we will be able to survive that long of a wait,” she says, laughing a little. “It hasn’t been _that_ long.”

“Yeah,” Theo says.

When the food arrives, Theo does his best to eat his portion as slowly as possible. He could, and probably _should_ just tell Kitsey that he’s not in the mood for anything tonight, but he can tell she’s been looking forward to this and he doesn’t want to upset her.

Nevertheless, when she tries to climb into his lap again he stands abruptly and excuses himself to the bathroom. And then when he returns he tells her he doesn’t want to risk getting cramps. Half an hour later, after Kitsey has indulged his cramp fear and settled into his side instead to watch an episode of a show on Netflix, when he stands abruptly to prevent her from climbing into his lap for a second time this evening he tells her he thinks they should move to her room.

He might as well bring them there so they can get it over with as soon as possible.

“You’re right,” Kitsey says, following him up and plastering herself against him. “Then we won’t have to interrupt ourselves later.”

She leans in to kiss him and grabs his wrists to place them around her waist.

When Theo steps back from her after a moment of stiffly holding onto where she had left his hands and awkwardly making out, she looks up at him quizzically before leaning in to whisper in his ear “If I knew any better, I would think you’re trying to avoid having sex with me.” She nips lightly at his ear lobe then presses a kiss to the corner of his jaw. She sounds almost accusatory, but under that Theo can hear that she’s hurt.

“No, that’s not it,” Theo tries to backpedal on his actions from the past hour. “Just, we were going to your room.” He takes another step away from her then takes her hand to lead the way there.

He sits nervously on the end of her bed. He fidgets with his hands and feels like he’s fifteen and about to lose his virginity all over again. There’s no reason for him to feel this apprehensive in his girlfriends bedroom.

He tries to stop thinking and just enjoy the view as Kitsey begins to strip off her clothes to reveal lingerie underneath—the surprise she had mentioned before, Theo is sure. But he’s unable to shake the desire to just go to bed and skip all of this.

Once she joins him on the bed though, he manages to get lost in the pleasure of everything for the most part. Though a part of him still is just going through the motions and not wholly there.

Afterwards, while lying in bed together, damp with sweat, Kitsey looks up at him from where she’s lying on his chest.

“You seem weird tonight, is everything okay?” She asks.

“Huh,” Theo says, lost in thought. Theo knows his performance tonight was lackluster at best. He’d barely been able to stay hard long enough to do anything, and even with Kitsey’s _surprise_ , it had taken him longer than usual to get there in the first place. “Uh yeah everything is fine. Just a long day. Probably studied for too long. My brain is like mush.”

“Are you sure it was just the studying that did that?” Kitsey asks, giggling. Apparently, she isn’t too upset about how things went. Theo is thankful for that at least. Even if she had insisted, he doesn’t think he’d be able to explain his lack of interest in tonight’s activities.

He’s just glad that he’s finally able to go to sleep. He’s had a long day and he’s ready to sleep it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i truly regret putting timestamps in the text format lol but hey !! at least they meet
> 
> also if u leave kudos or a comment i will cherish u forever


	3. Chapter 3

Theo would not have chosen to live with Tom Cable if he was doing things again.

They’d known each other when they were kids and he hadn’t liked him then, and living with him now, Theo has come to realize he still doesn’t like him.

The only reason Theo is living with him is because Kitsey had suggested it and Theo hadn’t really felt like searching for anything else—and the way she had suggested it had sounded more like an instruction than something he had a choice in. Besides, the rent is cheap enough and while its not as close to campus or work as Kitsey’s place it’s still a decent commute to both.

Tom isn’t a _bad roommate_ necessarily. He just gets on Theo’s nerves. He always has a least one water glass sitting out in the common area and he never hangs his coats up, just throws them over the back of chairs. But he also never has anyone over—not that he’s home all that much anyway—and when he’s home he’s relatively quiet and he doesn’t let food rot in the back of the fridge like the roommate Theo had first year, so he’s not all bad.

When he gets back to his place the next morning, Tom is sitting at the table.

“Were you at Kitsey’s _again_?” He asks, almost accusatory. Theo is barely through the door but he can feel his foul mood from across the room.

“Yes? Why?”

As odd as it is that Tom is questioning Theo about his whereabouts when Theo wouldn’t even really call them acquaintances, he doesn’t think much about it. Ever since they had started living together Tom has been weird about Theo’s relationship with Kitsey—always making barbed comments or in an instant bad mood when Theo brings her up. At first it had confused Theo, but he’s gotten to the point now where he doesn’t really care why Tom is so invested in and against Theo’s love life.

At this point, Theo has chalked it up to jealousy due to the fact that he’s in a relationship while Tom is still single—a fact that he mentions any chance he gets (often telling Theo he should cherish what he has whenever Theo seems anything less than ecstatic when mentioning Kitsey).

These weird stand offs are usually the most interaction the two of them have, and while Theo doesn’t understand them, he’s given up trying.

“It doesn’t matter. Wifi is due soon can you transfer me the money?” Tom says after a long silence as Theo takes off his shoes.

“Yeah, I’ll do it in a minute.”

Tom doesn’t say anything else to Theo as he makes his way to his room.

Theo spends the rest of his day in his room doing the school work he hadn’t done the afternoon before.

His phone lights up a few times with messages from Boris, and a few from Pippa and Kitsey as well before he throws it onto his bed so he won’t see it anymore.

He tells himself it’s not on purpose, but he doesn’t respond to any of Boris’ texts. He doesn’t know what to think about what happened the day before. It had been fine—enjoyable even—and nothing had happened. But Theo still feels almost guilty about it, like he shouldn’t have spent time with Boris, like doing so had meant that this wasn’t something that was going to blow over within the month and end up being nothing.

There’s still a chance things will blow over, but if Theo keeps texting Boris back the chance will continue to shrink. And while he likes talking to Boris, and had enjoyed the previous afternoon, they don’t need to repeat it. They _shouldn’t_ repeat it.

Theo doesn’t check his phone for the rest of the day. He feels a small amount of guilt at the thought of what Boris must think but he quickly pushes it away. He doesn’t owe Boris anything, and he’s sure he’ll forget about him soon enough.

The next day, Theo heads to the shop to help Hobie. He’s working downstairs with him, helping out with rusting nails in salt water and mixing stains to match original colours.

The work is calming for Theo. He enjoys helping and learning from Hobie. As much as he likes working in the shop he enjoys the actual craft of the business just as much, despite the fact that he does it less often.

Theo and Hobie spend the day working quietly together, the radio on low in the corner and Hobie calling Theo over to see or feel different things every now and then, explaining how best to fix certain issues or match certain techniques.

They break for lunch around one and Hobie makes them sandwiches while Theo prepares tea. They talk about the shop, and the regulars, and some of the pieces Hobie is most excited about. But then Hobie turns the conversation to Theo.

“Anything new for you? Any new friends?” He asks.

Theo nearly chokes on his tea.

“I’m sorry?” He asks. “Why do you ask that?”

“I’ve just noticed you’ve been on your phone more recently in the shop—not that I mind, I know you do good work and it’s not like the place is ever that busy. But I just thought maybe you’re talking to someone new.”

“Oh,” Theo debates lying or not. “It’s just a groupmate from a project I have this semester.”

Theo could have told Hobie about Boris. He knows he could have. But he’s afraid he’ll see it as something it’s not or misunderstand entirely, and Theo is trying to put an end to it so there’s no point in bringing it up anyway. He still hasn’t even looked at any of Boris’ messages since the afternoon they had spent together. He might as well keep things consistent between what he’s told Pippa and what he’s told Hobie.

“Hmm,” Hobie says. “Must be a big project.” Theo honestly can’t tell if Hobie believes him or not.

“It is, and this guy doesn’t seem to understand any of it.” Theo prays that Hobie won’t ask for any details about the project. He takes a large sip of tea, sets his mug down then immediately picks it back up.

“Well, best of luck to you. I hope it goes well. You’re almost ready to graduate are you not?”

The conversation moves on, away from Boris and the made up groupmate. Theo can’t help but feel relieved.

And then lunch is over and he and Hobie are back in the workshop for the rest of the afternoon.

When Theo gets home he caves and looks at all the messages from Boris since they had met in person.

_Boris [Friday]: hope i did not interrupt too much earlier_

_Boris [Friday]: was excited to meet_

_Boris [Yesterday]: am going out with friends tonight u should join !! will be v v fun :DDD_

_Boris [8:12]: THERE IS A CHICKEN IN STREET_

_Boris [8:12]: TRIED TO STEAL MY FOOD_

_Boris [8:12]: BIGGEST BIRD I HAVE EVER SEEN_

_Boris [8:12]: IMG_1096_

_Boris [8:13] THIEF_

He doesn’t know how to respond to the first texts. As much as he enjoyed himself he doesn’t want to encourage actually _meeting_ each other again. And he already missed the invitation Boris had sent so there’s no point in saying anything anyway

His most recent text however, Theo almost doesn’t believe. The image Boris had sent was of a pigeon. There’s no way Boris doesn’t know what pigeons are.

**Theo [8:23]: Boris, WTF that’s a pigeon?**

_Boris [8:24]: maybe i can lead home and exchange eggs for meals_

**Theo [8:25]: That is a pigeon. You don’t want it in your home and it won’t lay you eggs.**

_Boris [8:25]: no !! is so big did u look at picture ???_

**Theo [8:25]: Yeah. It was a picture of a pigeon.**

_Boris [8:26]: could still have as pet_

**Theo [8:26]: You do not want a pigeon as a pet.**

_Boris [8:27]: would be cool no ???_

_Boris [8:27]: exotic_

**Theo [8:27]: No.**

_Boris [8:28]: :((((_

_Boris [8:28]: HA_

_Boris [8:29]: maybe is chicken not pigeon_

_Boris [8:29]: is too big to be pigeon_

_Boris [8:30]: have been watching for long time does not look regular_

**Theo [8:30]: It’s New York they’re just big.**

_Boris [8:30]: no but this is crazy_

_Boris [8:31]: and is brown not grey_

_Boris [8:31]: I sent picture u can see_

_Boris [8:31]: this is not regular pigeon something is wrong_

**Theo [8:32]: It looked like a perfectly normal pigeon to me. Some pigeons are just brown.**

_Boris [8:33]: something about it not right_

_Boris [8:33]: maybe it is energy_

_Boris [8:33]: thief energy_

**Theo [8:33]: Regular pigeon energy.**

_Boris [8:34]: I do not like_

_Boris [8:34]: not at all is truly terrible_

**Theo [8:35]: I’m sorry you were almost mugged by a pigeon.**

_Boris [8:35]: HA_

_Boris [8:35]: did i get u ?????_

Theo feels a jolt of fear. Get him? He has to fight the urge to glance around him. He knows rationally that Boris doesn’t mean literally _get him_ , but still.

**Theo [8:36]: What do you mean get me?**

_Boris [8:36]: with prank ?? obviously_

_Boris [8:36]: did not REALLY think was a chicken_

_Boris [8:36]: i know different birds_

_Boris [8:37]: just forgot name and wanted to see if u would believe me_

**Theo [8:37]: Oh. Well I didn’t.**

_Boris [8:37]: was still good tho_

_Boris [8:38]: also !! am going out again tonight u should come if u r free :00 !!_

Theo feels another jolt of panic at Boris’ invitation. He can’t go out with him and his friends. He barely knows Boris and he doesn’t seem like the type to hang out with the type of people Theo does or to go out to the sorts of places Theo does. Besides, he really doesn’t think they should be doing things in person together still.

He tries to think of a way to decline without sounding like he’s flat out rejecting Boris. As much as he doesn’t want to do something in person with him he doesn’t want to stop talking to him just yet, or worse, make Boris think he doesn’t like him.

He decided simplicity is best.

**Theo [8:40]: I’m busy tonight sorry.**

_Boris [8:41]: another time !! will have to plan_

Theo doesn’t respond to that message.

Theo and Boris keep texting over the next few days the way they had when they’d first started talking, Boris seemingly unfazed by the fact that Theo had ignored him for two days and hasn’t shown any interest in meeting again, much to Theo’s relief even if he doesn’t want to admit it.

They talk about stupid things still like what type of pasta they would keep if all other ones disappeared, or what the worst name to give a cat is (based off the cat named “Garlic” in Boris’ neighbourhood). Theo honestly isn’t sure how they’re still talking or how it’s still enjoyable.

They talk about their lives more now too. Theo had let slip at some point his dislike for Tom (without mentioning his weirdness about Kitsey) which Boris had latched onto instantly and spent an entire evening making fake hate posters about him and sending ridiculous text rants about things left sitting in common areas ruining the fabric of reality—Boris had asked Theo to pass on these messages to tell him Tom’s response, but Theo had _not_ done that.

And Boris had mentioned a friend named Myriam and how she won’t go out with him anymore because she’s too busy with a second job for him now, which Theo had responded to with fake plans to win her some sort of lottery so she doesn’t have to work anymore or if that didn’t work, a twelve-step plan for Boris to follow to become the owner of her new workplace so he could schedule her in a way where they could still go out.

For a while, it almost feels normal texting Boris all the time. Theo doesn’t think twice about messaging Boris about little things that happen throughout his day, and he doesn’t feel on edge every time they talk. He still never mentions Boris to anyone, and he’s careful not to let anymore see him messaging him. But he’s not paranoid like he used to be.

If he’s being honest, Theo feels almost good. He feels better than he did a month ago for sure. Not because of Boris, obviously. But it seems like things are going well for him for once and he’s actually finding things to enjoy in the day to day.

A few days later Theo has to stop at his apartment after class before heading to work. He doesn’t think anything of it besides the fact that he’s probably going to be a little late and Pippa won’t be happy. He needs his laptop charger if he wants to get any extraw work done though, and he had forgotten to pack it that morning.

When he gets there he realizes coming home when he’s usually not there without any warning for Tom may have been a mistake. As he toes his shoes off at the door he hears something suspicious from Tom’s room. After a moment of listening and trying to figure it out, Theo realizes what he’s hearing is almost definitely sex.

He debates making some kind of noise so Tom knows he’s here or just grabbing his charger as quickly as possible and hoping that Tom will never know he’d been here and they’ll never have to talk about it. He opts for trying to be as quick and quiet at possible. He’s only grabbing something quickly and he doesn’t really want to have to face Tom after interrupting him and his partner whoever she is.

Halfway to his room his trips over a stool that hadn’t been pushed all the way back under the breakfast bar. The stool falls with a loud clatter and Theo thumps to the ground along with it. His keys skid across the floor.

“Shit.”

“What was that?” He hears a female voice from Tom’s room ask. For a moment he thinks it’s Kitsey, but that doesn’t make sense. He probably hit his head and misheard.

He picks the stool up and is dusting himself off when Tom’s door cracks open. Tom is in sweats and he’s not wearing a shirt. He does not look happy.

“Why are you here?” He asks, not bothering to ask if Theo is okay.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Theo apologizes. “I forgot my charger I’ll be gone in a minute.”

Tom doesn’t say anything but he stays in his doorway, door open just enough for him to lean out and watch Theo as he runs into his room then returns with his laptop charger in hand.

“I’m going to work now. I’ll be back later. Sorry again.” Theo apologizes sheepishly as he puts his shoes back on.

Theo’s face feels like it’s burning. If anyone should be embarrassed it should be Tom, but Theo can’t help from feeling hat way after what’s just happen.

He hurries out of the apartment as quickly as possible and shoves his charger into his bag once he’s out in the hallway with the door shut behind him, out of Tom’s sight. It takes a moment of searching his bag for his keys to lock the door behind him before he realizes he had dropped them when he fell and not picked them back up.

He steels himself to go back into the apartment. It’s not like Tom and whoever he’s with will be back at it already—or at least Theo hopes not—but he still doesn’t want to go back in again. He debates for a moment if he really needs his keys. He’s not sure if Tom will be home when he gets back from work though, especially after what just happened, and he doesn’t want to risk getting locked out.

He lets himself back into the apartment.

“Well that was clo—” Kitsey stops halfway through her sentence. She’s standing in Tom’s doorway wearing only an oversized t-shirt.

Tom stares at Theo standing in the apartment doorway from behind the fridge door where he had been getting something.

“Kitsey?” Theo asks dumbfounded.

“Theo, it’s not what you think,” Kitsey tries to argue.

“You guys were just having sex.” Theo says, disbelief clear in his voice even to himself. He’s still in the doorway, frozen as he tries to process what he’s just learned.

“Theo, it’s really not as bad as it seems.” Kitsey tries to plead.

“Kitsey, don’t,” Tom tries to interrupt.

“We were just—”

“Are you serious?” Theo demands. “How can you possibly explain this?”

“Well, I just came over to get something I left last time I was here and—well. Look Theo. I’m really sorry. I don’t know what to say.”

“I have to go to work,” Theo scoops his keys up from where they’d fallen a few feet from the doorway.

“Theo wait,” Kitsey tries again. Theo hears her trying to follow him but he doesn’t look back, just closes the door to the apartment behind him as he walks briskly away from the apartment.

He hears a door open behind him then Tom’s voice: “Just leave it for now.” Then the sound of a door closing.

Theo doesn’t know what to think about what just happened. He feels numb as he makes his way to work, replaying what just happened. He tries to convince himself that he misheard when he first let himself into the apartment. It wasn’t sex it was a movie. It was some sort of music.

He keeps seeing Tom standing in his doorway watching him leave, the door barely open. Kitsey in the doorway when he walked back it, flushed in a way he recognizes.

He hears Kitsey trying to explain it but not having anything to say playing over and over in his head.

He walks into the shop in a daze. Doesn’t even realize how late he is until Pippa starts to reprimand him before seeing his face.

“Whoa, Theo. Are you feeling okay?” She asks suddenly concerned.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Bad afternoon.” He says. He doesn’t want to tell Pippa what happened. He feels embarrassed even though Kitsey’s the one in the wrong not him.

“Are you sure you don’t need to go home? I can stay a few more hours and I’m sure Hobie wouldn’t mind if we closed a few hours early today. You really don’t look good,” Pippa presses.

“No I’m fine. I need something to do.” He tries to force a smile. “I’ll be okay it’s nothing.”

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Pippa says hesitantly. “I’m just going out with Everett but if you need anything call me. Please.”

“Yeah, I will,” Theo says distantly. He should be more upset than he is he thinks. His pride is hurt, but that’s what he’s feeling most he’s realized.

“Seriously. If you need to leave at any point tell me.” Pippa says as she puts on her jacket and collects her things from behind the counter.

“Yeah.” Theo says again. He realizes he’s still standing in the doorway so he moves aside so Pippa can get past him.

“Bye, Theo,” Pippa says.

Theo waves half heartedly then goes to put his things behind the counter.

He’s hurt that Kitsey cheated on him. What about him wasn’t good enough? What does Tom Cable have that he doesn’t? Why is she with him if she doesn’t like him?

He’s mad at her. Mad that she’s betrayed him. Mad that she’s demeaned him like this and with his _roommate_. How long has he been oblivious to what its becoming more and more obvious in hindsight; Tom’s weird behaviour whenever Theo and Kitsey’s relationship came up; All the times Kitsey had come to his place but then seemed surprised to see Theo there; The texts Kitsey would get then immediately dismiss.

A few people wander through the shop throughout the afternoon. A woman buys a teapot and a couple inquire about some sort of wardrobe for a low budget.

For the most part though the afternoon is uneventful, and Theo finds himself trapped in his head for the better part of it..

After a few hours, Theo needs a distraction. He had been avoiding his phone after what had happened at his apartment, not wanting to see any calls or texts from Kitsey if she’s been trying to contact him. But he’s too upset to do any school work like he had originally planned and he needs something to take his mind off what just happened.

He ignores the messages from Kitsey on his lockscreen. Most of them look pleading and apologetic but Theo doesn’t care what Kitsey has to say right now. He goes instead to his conversation with Boris. He can’t tell him what happened and he doesn’t really have much else to say, but he wants to talk to him anyway.

**Theo [3:02]: I’m bored.**

He stares at his phone like that will make Boris respond faster. He’s not even sure what Boris would say to that—or what he’s hoping he’ll say. Boris doesn’t usually take too long to respond but he’s also usually the one to initiate their conversations, even still now after a few weeks of talking to each other.

Theo puts his phone down on the desk face down. Then he changes his mind and flips it over so he can see if Boris responds.

He opens his laptop even though he knows he wont get any work done.

He just doesn’t understand why Kitsey would cheat on him with Tom of all people. And was this the first time? It doesn’t seem like it was. It probably wasn’t. By their reaction to his unexpected arrival it seems like he had interrupted their routine of fucking each other whenever he wasn’t around.

His phone lights up.

_Boris [3:06]: u should download games on ur phone_

_Boris [3:06]: have u heard of the game where u slide the blocks around_

_Boris [3:06]: has saved me many times_

**Theo [3:07]: Yeah, I’ll just look up “slide the blocks around” and I’m sure I’ll never be bored again.**

_Boris [3:07]: u won’t !!!! promise u with my whole heart_

Theo debates what to say for a minute. He’s not going to download any games on his phone, but he doesn’t want the conversation to end just yet.

He also doesn’t want to go home after his shift. He would just stay at the shop but it’s the night of Hobie’s weekly dinner with Mrs DeFrees and he doesn’t want to intrude. He could ask Pippa to do something she’s with Everett and Theo can’t stand him can’t stand him.

He could just go out alone to a bar or something to wallow, but that just feels like it will make the whole situation even more pathetic than it already is.

He has another idea but it’s a bad one.

**Theo [3:09]: Hey, kind of random, but my night has suddenly freed up. If you aren’t busy do you want to do something? I’ll be done work in an hour.**

Theo immediately regrets his last text.

Before he can send another text telling Boris, _oh sorry, I actually got that wrong I can’t do anything later_ and get himself out of the hole he’s just dug, Boris responds.

_Boris [3:10]: :0 would love to !! was going to see a movie at 5 u can come and then I won’t be alone if u want ????_

**Theo [3:10]: You were going to see a movie alone?**

_Boris [3:10]: ya why not ? wanted to see and none of my friends wanted to_

**Theo [3:10]: Does that mean it’s going to be bad?**

_Boris [3:11]: no will be good_

_Boris [3:11]: and if not we can make fun of together so will be fun anyway_

A movie is harmless enough. It’s better than going out to drinks which had been his original thought, Theo reasons. All they’re going to do is sit in a dark theatre and then go their own ways afterwards so there’s not much of a chance of Boris getting the wrong idea. And it will keep Theo out of the house for a while which is what he needs.

**Theo [3:12]: Okay. If it’s bad though I will never forgive you.**

_Boris [3:12]: :DDDDDDD will not be !! we can meet there when u are done work if u want_

**Theo [3:13]: Sure. I’ll let you know when I’m done.**

_Boris [3:13]: :DDDDDDDDDDD_

The rest of his shift goes both incredibly fast and incredibly slow. Theo’s mind keeps switching between what he witnessed earlier in the day and what he’s about to do. Both thoughts make him feel sick in different ways.

He doesn’t know why he made plans with Boris. He’s been avoiding this very thing since it became clear they were going to keep talking to each other past the first few days. He shouldn’t go. He should tell Boris something has come up again and just find a bar to sulk in and get drunk enough to face the thought of going home again and potentially facing Tom or even worse Tom and Kitsey again.

What if someone sees him and Boris together? Gets the wrong idea?

It’s not like they’ll know how they started talking, and it’s not like anything is happening between them. Nothing could. But still, the thought of being seen with Boris by someone he knows and having to explain who he is and how they know each other scares still scares Theo.

They’ll just be in a theatre though. As long as they can get in and out without being seen it will be fine.

Theo meets Boris at the theatre at quarter to five. Boris is already there by the time Theo arrives, and he’s standing waiting by the condiments stand looking at his phone. When Theo texts to say he’s arrived he sees Boris look up from his phone and glance around for him. When they meet each others’ gaze across the lobby Boris breaks out into a face splitting grin and starts making his way towards Theo.

Theo feels inexplicably nervous. He’s met Boris before, they had a good time, what does he have to be nervous about? All they’re going to do is sit beside each other in a dark room he won’t even have to worry about making conversation for most of the evening—not that that would even be an issue.

“Potter! Hi!” Boris exclaims once they reach each other. He puts his hand on Theo’s shoulder and jostles him slightly like they’re old friends.

Theo tries to smile back at Boris but he feels like he’s going to be sick. He shouldn’t have come. He shouldn’t have planned this.

“Hi,” he says weakly.

“Am so glad we could do this,” Boris says happily. He slings his arm across Theo’s shoulders to guide him to the ticket stand. Somehow, instead of increasing his anxiety the weight of Boris’ arm on Theo is almost comforting—the ease with which he acts like they’re old friends, seemingly not nervous at all, making it easier for Theo to pretend maybe they are old friends and this is okay. “Was afraid the other day would be the only time we would meet.”

“Ha, yeah,” Theo says.

Theo feels his nerves start to reappear as they approach the man checking tickets, afraid of what he might think of the two of them together. Theo doesn’t know him but still. He shrugs out from under Boris’ arm and pretends to look through his pocket for something. He pulls out his wallet while Boris hands the tickets to the man and gets their instructions on which theatre to head to.

“Here, I need to pay you back for the ticket,” Theo says, holding a twenty dollar bill out to Boris as they walk down the long hallway to their theatre.

“No, no,” Boris says waving him off. “Is my treat to you.” He shoves his hands in his pockets so Theo can’t force the bill on him.

“No, please,” Theo tries to insist, “let me pay you back.”

“No, is fine really, had one of those coupons from the cereal boxes was nothing.”

“If you’re sure,” Theo says hesitantly, letting the bill hang limply between them for another half second before stuffing it into his pocket, not bothering to fish out his wallet to return it from where it had come from.

The theatre is empty when they get inside. Theo hesitates for a moment once they’re inside, unsure of what seats Boris will want. Boris doesn’t even seem to think twice before heading up the stairs to the back of the theatre and Theo has to jog up a few steps to catch up.

“Have the place to ourselves,” Boris grins at Theo as he flops down into a seat a few rows from the back.

“Ha ha, yeah I guess so,” Theo says awkwardly as he sits down next to Boris.

It’s only once they’re seated that Theo realizes he doesn’t even know what movie they’re seeing. He tracks to rack his brain for what’s playing now but he can’t think of anything. He’s too embarrassed to ask though, so he focusses his attention on the ads playing on the screen.

After only a few moments of silence Boris turns to Theo.

“Do you remember time when ads at movies were all about other movies and maybe cars? Sometimes the little lizard would be there for phones or insurance or something?”

“Um yeah, I guess,” Theo says. He had never really paid much attention to what ads played before movies. There’s an ad for some sort of bank playing on the screen right now—a man and a women sitting behind at a desk together as a smiling woman explains that they can actually afford everything they’ve ever wanted.

“Why is it all now about other things? Is so sad,” Boris says, sounding genuinely disappointed. Theo glances over to him to see if he’s actually getting upset over movie ads. “Well, is fine I guess. Not like we come to see the ads.

The way he says we so easily throws Theo off guard. He says it as if them going to the movies together is a regular thing. Or maybe Theo is overthinking it. He glances over at Boris again and finds him looking at him expectantly.

“Yeah, I guess so,” he agrees half-heartedly, not invested enough in movie theatre ads to really have much of an opinion.

Thankfully, the movie starts soon after. As soon as it starts, Theo can tell it’s not the type of movie he would usually choose to watch—some sort of low budget romcom that Theo is surprised made it into theatres. He can see why none of Boris’ friends wanted to come see it.

Surprisingly though, it goes by quickly. Boris makes comments throughout the entire thing—taking advantage of the fact that they’re the only two there—and his running commentary is enough to make what would regularly be an unbearable movie enjoyable even.

By the end of the movie, Theo is almost sad. Not at anything that happened in the movie, because it was terrible, but sad that he and Boris will have to part ways so soon. Theo had forgotten how easy it is to spend time with Boris once he gets past his initial worries—not that they’ve spend much time together but from the little times they have, a pattern seems to be emerging.

Walking out of the theatre at the end, blinking at the harsh lights of the lobby, Theo can’t help but drag his feet slightly, slowing his pace as they move towards to door, trying to prolong the good time he’s having before he has to inevitably go back to his apartment and face what had happened earlier.

“I can’t believe you made me watch that,” he says to Boris as they step out into the evening air.

“Why? Was good movie, no?” Boris asks, tilting his head slightly with his question.

“You’re not serious,” Theo says. “That was the worst thing I’ve seen in a long time. My—” he cuts himself off. He had about to say that his girlfriend hasn’t even made him watch something that terrible in a long time before he remembers he hasn’t mentioned Kitsey to Boris and he doesn’t even know if she’s still his girlfriend anymore. “My brain feels like it lost half its brain cells after that,” he says trying to recover.

“No, was _good_ ,” Boris insists. “Was bad movie but was good time to watch, so was actually good.”

“That is not how that works,” Theo says.

“So you had bad time?” Boris asks.

“No, but that wasn’t because of the movie,” Theo says before realizing how that might sound. “I mean, I guess it was entertaining,” he rushes out, trying to fix what he’d accidentally just implied, “but I didn’t need to see it, and I wouldn’t see it again if I had a choice.”

“Okayyyy,” Boris draws out.

They’re standing under a streetlight out of the way of people passing by on the sidewalk. Theo knows he should go but he doesn’t want to. Not yet at least.

“Are you hungry?” Boris asks suddenly, saving Theo from having to try and make an exit.

“Very,” Theo says, realizing that he actually is quite hungry. He hadn’t eaten since before class that morning.

“I know good place around here if you want to get food,” Boris say. “If you’re still free,” he adds on.

“Yeah, lets get food,” Theo agrees. “I’m free for the night.”

Boris brings them to a diner a few blocks away. It’s small and not very busy.

Boris leads them to a booth by a window and gestures Theo into one side before sliding in across from him. He takes two menus out from the condiment caddy and slides one across the table to Theo.

“I always look at the menu, but I always get the same thing,” Boris says as he flips lazily through the sticky menu pages.

“What do you get?” Theo asks as he glances through the large menu. There’s so many listings he doesn’t know where to start looking.

“Breakfast special,” Boris says.

“For dinner?” Theo asks doubtfully.

Boris shrugs. “Is still food. And tastes good. Can’t have bad breakfast.”

Theo still doesn’t think that’s right but he doesn’t argue. It’s not like he has any reason to be opposed to breakfast for dinner, it just sounds wrong to him.

None the less however, when the waiter comes, Theo orders the same as Boris. He hadn’t even bothered to look through the menu, he was too caught up listening to Boris tell him about the time he tried to recreate this breakfast special at home and had nearly burnt down his apartment.

“I lost an eyebrow that day,” Boris says solemnly to Theo as the waiter leaves with their matching orders. “Now I just come here for breakfast special.”

“Well at least it grew back,” Theo says, trying to figure out if he can tell which of Boris’ eyebrows was the one he lost.

“You think it did,” Boris says conspiratorially.

“There’s no way one of those is fake,” Theo says, leaning into the table to get a closer look.

Boris lifts his eyebrows at him, scrunching his face up as he does so. Theo thinks he might have been trying to lift only one but he wasn’t successful.

By the end of the meal, Theo feels almost giddy. He’s not sure if it’s from all the sugar in the breakfast special (a pancake, a waffle, and a piece of french toast all topped with whipped cream and syrup as well as eggs and bacon on the side—Boris had eaten all of his and Theo had made a valiant effort to finish his as well) or if it’s from the conversation with Boris.

Talking to Boris is easy in a way Theo can’t remember talking to anyone else feeling. He feels almost like a kid again, making stupid jokes together and talking about absolutely nothing but still having a good time.

“I think I need a drink,” Theo says after they pay their bills—Theo had tried to pay for Boris’ since he had paid for the movie but Boris hadn’t let him.

“Well, they do not serve alcohol here sadly. I have asked many times, trust me.” Boris feigns disappointment at his failure to get alcohol at a diner. “But there’s somewhere else nearby if you want to go?” Boris is already getting up, sliding out of the booth the looking at Theo expectantly to follow.

Theo doesn’t think twice before following Boris out into the night for the second time that evening.

The bar Boris brings them to is another small establishment. Boris beelines for the bartender and orders in a language Theo isn’t able to place. Before Theo can try and order anything the bartender has already turned away to start on whatever Boris had asked for.

“So you come here often,” Theo says it more of a statement than a question.

Boris settles into a barstool and motions for Theo to do the same next to him.

“Yeah, a friend of mine works here. Not tonight though, she is out with girlfriend, but we come here often.”

“The one with two jobs?”

“Yes!” Boris exclaims. “At least when she works here I can visit, her other job is terrible.” He sulks for a second before bouncing back to his happy demeanour. “Will just have to become manager at other job to see her I guess.”

“Yeah,” Theo agrees, “you should really get on that.”

The bartender returns shortly after and places a tumbler filled with clear liquid in front of each of them.

“What is this,” Theo asks Boris.

“Just vodka,” Boris says, already taking a sip of his.

Theo copies him. Vodka isn’t his usual drink but he doesn’t want to waste it.

It doesn’t take long before they’re a few drinks in and Theo feels the giddiness from dinner fading in to a pleasant hum of general happiness as him and Boris continue to talk.

Theo finds out that Boris speaks Ukrainian among other languages, and that he’s been more places than Theo could even keep track of.

Theo ends up telling Boris more about Popper at his request, but he doesn’t show him any pictures—not that he has many—because he knows Kitsey is in half of them and he doesn’t want to talk about her. Boris doesn’t seem to mind though, and he enjoys the story of the time Popper peed on Theo enough to forget about pictures.

Theo realizes that since meeting up with Boris, he hasn’t even thought about Kitsey or what had happened earlier. He’s been enjoying himself with Boris, and Boris is such a charismatic person that it’s hard to think of much else besides him when with him.

At one point, Boris requests that the music is turned up. Theo had barely been paying attention to it, but apparently a song Boris liked had started playing. As soon as the music is up, Boris is out of his seat and dancing. Theo watches laughing as Boris sings along to Party in the USA and tries to dance in time while tipsy.

Halfway through the song he turns his attention back to Theo.

“Why aren’t you dancing?” He asks.

“What do you mean?” Theo shifts on his stool. He doesn’t dance.

Boris smiles at him and grabs his hands to pull him off his stool and towards him. “Dance with me,” he says and starts swinging their hands around.

“I don’t dance,” Theo says helplessly as Boris continues to swing their arms and dance in front of him.

“Of course you do,” Boris says, “you’re dancing now.”

“You’re moving my arms while I stand here,” Theo says.

“Then dance!” Boris says, moving in closer.

Theo stumbles backwards away from Boris and trips over his stool. The only thing that saves him from falling into the bar is the grip Boris still has on his hands.

“Okay, maybe you don’t dance,” Boris giggles, giving it up. He’s still holding Theo’s hands though.

Theo feels his face flush at his close call. He realizes his hands are still in Boris’ and he pulls them away so he can turn to the bar and down the rest of his drink.

The rest of the night goes the same as it had been before the dancing. Theo and Boris talk and drink until the bar closes, and then a little longer when the bartender doesn’t make them leave until he’s done cleaning up—perks of Boris knowing him Theo assumes.

Once they’re back out into the cold air of the evening, Theo catches Boris looking at him.

“This was fun,” he says to Boris, careful to maintain distance between them, though he can’t remember why with his drink addled brain. “I’m glad we did this.”

“Me too,” Boris says, taking a step towards Theo. “I thought maybe I scared you after the café.”

“No, I really am just busy,” Theo lies. He doesn’t back away from Boris.

“Hopefully soon we can do again,” Boris says. He moves closer, Theo thinks leaning in maybe. That’s why he’d been staying away, he remembers. He takes a hasty step backwards and trips over a crack in the sidewalk.

He lands on his ass before he even realizes he was falling, and immediately erupts into laughter at the entire situation.

Boris is looking down at him with a worried expression before his face morphs into a grin and he starts laughing along with Theo. He reaches a hand out to help Theo up, which Theo accepts.

Boris pulls him into a hug once Theo’s on his feet.

“Tonight was fun, Potter,” he says, still holding Theo close.

“Yeah, thanks,” Theo says. He’s not quite sure what he’s thanking Boris for but it feels like the right things to say.

“Any time. We will plan more times,” Boris says pulling away.

“Well, I should get going,” Theo says a little awkwardly.

“Be safe, Potter,” Boris says as Theo starts to walk away.

“Yeah you too,” Theo calls back, heading in what he thinks is the direction of the subway station to go home. When he glances back, he sees Boris waiting under the yellow street light outside the bar still. Boris waves to him and Theo waves back before heading on his way.

It’s only when he’s halfway home that he realizes he hadn’t paid for a single drink all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im SO sorry this took so long idk why but i rlly struggled with this chapter but hopefully it was worth the wait !! and if u like it please let me know i love getting feedback <333


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ! sorry i've taken so long to post this i went back to work and had my brain fried like an egg by the sun every day and now im doing school again but im back with a new chapter finally

Theo wakes up with a splitting headache. He had forgotten to close his blinds when he’d gotten home the night before and the light spilling in through his windows blinds him when he makes the mistake of cracking an eye open to find his phone. He squeezes his eyes shut as he pats blindly around his bedside table before he finds his phone and is able to roll over away from the light and check the time.

Clearly his tolerance for alcohol has decreased over the course of his university career and his relationship with Kitsey—not that that will have an effect anymore.

It’s not like he’s unused to this feeling. Even when he was at his peak for drinking, and more often intoxicated than not, he would still wake up feeling like this from time to time—though those were usually mornings after a lot more than a few shots in a bar the night before.

Rolling over had set his stomach churning, and Theo spends a moment debating whether or not he should lie in bed and let it settle or run to the bathroom. He chooses the first option, and opens his phone again and scrolls blearily through the wall of notifications on his homescreen.

Unsurprisingly there are multiple missed calls and texts from Kitsey. There’s also a few from Tom, though it looks like he was just telling Theo he had found somewhere else to stay the night to give Theo time to “cool off”, as if Theo was in a blind rage the night before. He probably went to stay with Kitsey, he thinks bitterly at first. Though from what he’d skimmed of Kitsey’s texts she did feel bad about the day before. Not bad enough to have not done it for what was probably months, but still remorseful after being caught.

Theo doesn’t bother listening to any of the voicemails from Kitsey, or going through everything she had texted him. He doesn’t even want to think about her right now. He instead goes to his conversation with Boris, where he had apparently texted him the night before after they’d parted ways.

_Boris [2:46]: hope u are home safe now potter_

_Boris [2:48]: had lots of fun together tonite_

_Boris [2:49]: sleep well :))))) zzzzzz_

Theo doesn’t remember much from the end of the night before. He remembers up until him and Boris had decided to go to the bar, but after the first few drinks his memories get hazy. He had had fun though, and if he’s honest with himself, Theo doesn’t know the last time he had that much fun.

Boris was easy to talk to and the time they had spent together the night before had seemed to fly by. He is unlike anyone else Theo knows, and while he’s definitely not the type of person Theo would think he would get along with, somehow Theo feels drawn to him. Both times they had met Theo had felt as if the world around them had stopped and it was just the two of them moving through it together. Boris’ personality is so big that it feels like it takes all of Theo’s attention just to keep up with him, except instead of being tiring it feels comfortable, as if they’ve known each other for years.

Theo doesn’t see much point in responding to the texts from the night from before. But he does send Boris a quick message so that he knows he did in fact make it home okay.

**Theo [9:32]: I haven’t had a hangover in forever, I don’t think I will ever get out of bed again.**

After that it takes Theo almost an hour to drag himself from bed. When he catches his reflection in the mirror once he makes it to the bathroom to clean himself up, he looks like a mess. He looks paler than usual and there are dark shadows under his eyes.

As he’s heading to the kitchen to try and find something to eat that won’t set his stomach churning again, he’s detoured by a knock at the door. His first instinct is to ignore it, but when the knocking continues he reluctantly goes to answer it.

“I came to apologize.” Kitsey says as soon as the door is open.

“Okay.” Theo doesn’t really know what to say to her. He doesn’t want to talk to Kitsey, while his hangover is starting to fade he still doesn’t feel well and he doesn’t want to hear what she has to say. He doesn’t want to have to sit and listen to whatever excuses she’s come up with for herself since Theo left the day before.

“Can I come in?” She asks.

He has to hold back a snarky comment about asking Tom instead as he steps back from the door wordlessly to let Kitsey past him. She makes her way to the couch and perches on the edge of it. Theo doesn’t sit down with her, just stands by the now closed door with his arms crossed.

“Oh come on Theo, at least sit down and have a proper conversation with me,” Kitsey says when he still doesn’t make any move to join her after a drawn out moment.

“I’m fine like this,” he says.

“Okay,” Kitsey sighs. “Suit yourself.”

She pauses for a moment before continuing. Theo doesn’t know if she’s waiting to see if he’ll change his mind, or if she’s just preparing herself.

“First of all, I’m sorry.” She says, pausing for a moment to gauge Theo’s reaction. When he doesn’t say anything she continues. “What we did—what _I_ did—was terrible. And I’m sorry I did it, and I’m sorry you found out that way. I feel absolutely horrible about all of it. I’m sorry, Theo.” She stares at a spot on the floor for most of her speech but she looks up, trying to meet Theo’s eye, with the last part.

“How long?” Theo asks once it becomes clear Kitsey doesn’t have anything else to say.

“Sorry?” Kitsey asks, confused.

“How long were you two sleeping together?”

“Oh, well—I don’t know why that matters.” Kitsey says.

“How could it not matter?”

“Well, you know if we break up it will break my mother’s heart.” Kitsey suddenly argues. “She loves you, Theo, you can’t just disappear all of a sudden.”

“So that’s why we should get back together? For your mother?” Theo asks.

“You know that’s not what I mean.” Kitsey says, exasperated. “And what do you mean _‘back together’_? We’re still together, Theo. I’m trying to fix this so we don’t break up.”

“Kitsey, you can’t just come back and say your sorry and expect everything to be fine.” Theo says, getting frustrated. Does she really think he’s that pathetic that he would come crawling back within twenty-four hours of walking in on her with his roommate after a simple _I’m sorry_ from her. “How am I supposed to trust you when I find you with my roommate and you won’t even explain what happened? I don’t even know how long it was going on for. For all I know you’ve been cheating on me the whole time we’ve been together.”

“Theo, I said I was sorry. And I promise you it was only a couple times. You had just gotten so busy with that job of yours and school, and sometimes I just felt like you had no time for me and I got lonely and I messed up, okay. Please just give me one more chance, Theo. I love you, I really do. Let me prove it to you. I’ll take you out, it will be nice. I promise I’ll never do anything like it again. I didn’t want to hurt you, Theo.”

“Kitsey—”

“Just tell me what I need to do to make it up to you and I promise I’ll do it. Please, just give me a chance to make it right.”

Theo sighs. He’s still angry about what happened, and he doesn’t want Kitsey to think that everything is fine now that she’s apologized, but would it really be fair of him to not give her another chance? And besides, they’ve been together almost three years now, he doesn’t know what he would do if he was single again.

“I just need a bit of a break. A few days to myself. But we can try again,” he finally says.

“Okay,” Kitsey hesitates a moment then gets up from the couch. “Well I’ll go for now. Thank you. And I’ll plan something to show you that I really am sorry, for when you’re ready. Just let me know.”

They stand awkwardly for a moment before Kitsey lets herself out. Theo doesn’t say anything to her. He doesn’t really know why he agreed to stay with her. He doesn’t really know that he wants to stay with her after what she did. But she deserves a second chance. She clearly feels bad, and as hurt as Theo is, she wouldn’t have apologized if she’d wanted to end things with him. And besides, in all their time together this is the first time she’s really done anything wrong, and Theo doesn’t really know what he would do without her if they did break up.

He needs a break before they do anything else though. In part because he is genuinely hurt, but also partly because as much as he would feel lost without her, he also just needs some time to himself before going back to feeling like he always has to act in a way that she would approve of.

Ever since they got together, Theo’s always felt like he has to act a certain way. She’s never told him he has to do any of these things, but by being her boyfriend Theo had felt like it was expected of him in an unspoken way. Kitsey’s boyfriend wouldn’t hang out with random men he met online. Kitsey’s boyfriend wouldn’t go out to dingy bars and drink until they close.

And usually Theo doesn’t do those things anyway. He doesn’t like the formal dinners and the high society brunches she brings him along to but they’re not a massive price to pay when it means he has a good girlfriend. After their first year of dating without any major issues, Theo had pretty much checked the “find a wife” box off the list of life milestones he has mentally. But last night had been more fun than he’s had in longer than Theo can remember, and he wants to have a little more fun before going back to the life with Kitsey that he’s set up for himself.

One of the main difference between last night and the first time Theo and Boris had met (and all the times they had texted before if he’s being honest) had largely been Theo’s lack of nerves and fear of being _found out_ (even though he’s doing nothing wrong, he reminds himself). He just wants some time where he doesn’t have to worry about upsetting Kitsey or about how he appears to other people that know them both, some time where he can just do what _he_ wants. He wants a chance to not have to worry about how he might explain himself or his whereabouts if asked later. Just a little more bachelor time where he can relax a little and also show Kitsey that he’s not the pathetic boyfriend who comes back less than a day after finding out he’s been cheated on.

Theo will take a week or two for himself and then him and Kitsey will get back together and everything will be fine.

Theo spends the rest of the morning nursing his hangover. He takes a couple ibuprofens and digs an old Gatorade of Tom’s out of the back of the fridge because fuck Tom, he slept with Theo’s girlfriend so Theo doesn’t care that it’s not his Gatorade. He doesn’t remember feeling this shit after any other night out he’s had in the past, but it’s also been a long time since he’s drank like the night before. Whenever he and Kitsey go out for drinks it’s usually to some sort of stiff and fancy bar where you get one or two drinks over the course of the night and sip on them while listening to some sort of live jazz music—all Kitsey’s choices, Theo actually prefers the dingier end of the spectrum, a sticky floor and smoke-hazy bar are worth it for a night’s worth of drinks for the same price as the two at the fancy bar and no terrible music.

He spends the next while mindlessly half watching Netflix half watching his phone in bed. He tells himself he’s not waiting for Boris to respond to his text, but that’s exactly what he’s doing. Even though Boris had texted them after Theo had left last night, Theo still wants the confirmation that Boris is still interested in him after a proper night out, especially since the end of the night is still fuzzy at best in Theo’s mind. And while Boris had drank probably the same amount or more as Theo, he needs to know that sober the next day he’ll still talk to him and that Theo hadn’t somehow done something to scare him off.

He’s drifting off to sleep again when a buzz from his phone snaps him back into wakefulness.

_Boris [10:57]: u are baby that was not even full night out_

_Boris [10:57]: later i will show u a real night for drinks_

This quickly snaps Theo out of his hungover wallowing session.

**Theo [10:58]: Tonight?**

It’s only after he sends this text that Theo realizes Boris almost definitely was not inviting him out to drink literally later in the day, but rather sometime later in the unplanned future. He feels his stomach drop at what he’s just done, inviting Boris out for a second night in a row essentially—how clingy does that make him look?

Before he has a chance to send another text to explain his misunderstanding and fix what he’s just done Boris responds.

_Boris [10:58]: want to fix hangover with more booze ?? that is less baby_

_Boris [10:58]: am free though_

_Boris [10:59]: can go to same place ?? am free after 7_

Oh god, what has Theo gotten himself into? He should say no. Should just explain his misunderstanding anyway and say he’s busy. But he’s not busy, and he’s sure he’ll be feeling better by the evening. And besides, there’s no reason for him to say no since him and Kitsey are on a break—not that that’s really related, but it means Theo won’t have to worry about her stopping by right as he’s trying to head out or springing last minute plans on him that she forgot to tell him about like she sometimes does.

He does work in the morning, but Theo’s sure that will be fine. Hobie won’t judge him and it’s not like he can’t do his job hungover.

**Theo [11:00]:** **I’ll need the address, but that works for me.**

It does cross Theo’s mind briefly that it might have just seemed like he had asked Boris out. But he hadn’t meant it that way and he’s sure Boris knows that too. Despite where they met, Theo hasn’t felt at any point like Boris was expecting anything from Theo. He actually hasn’t thought much about where they met in a while. Theo doesn’t think he thought about it once the night before once they had left the movie theatre. He’s sure it’s fine. It has been up until this point. And besides, it’s not like him and Kitsey are _together_ right now, which means if somehow Boris misinterprets what’s happening Theo can set the record straight and not have done anything wrong. He doesn’t think that will happen though. Boris has met him in person now, he must know that Theo isn’t interested in him in that way, that Theo’s not that kind of guy.

It will all be fine.

They meet at the bar a little after seven. Boris is already there when Theo arrives sitting in front of two drinks near where they had been the night before. Strangely, Theo isn’t too nervous tonight. The night before had gone so well that Theo doesn’t feel like there’s anything to worry about anymore.

“Couldn’t wait to see me, huh?” Boris asks, grinning widely as Theo approaches.

“Ha. Have to take advantage of my free time when I have it, more like,” Theo says, not admitting that planning this had been more a mistake than intentional. He settles onto the stool next to Boris.

“Ah yes,” Boris says nodding sagely, “know that very well. Am not so busy now, but some weeks barely have time for sleep.” He laughs and picks up his drink gesturing for Theo to take the second one. “Now though, have long night to have fun.” Boris raises his glass at that, and Theo follows suit. “Will be a fun night, Potter,” Boris says raising his glass to his lips and flashing a look to Theo that he doesn’t quite understand before downing his drink, which Theo quickly does as well.

Boris flags the bartender for a second round, and after that Theo doesn’t see him order anything else even though the drinks keep coming—perks of being a regular Theo assumes.

Much like the night before, the evening flies by. In his attempts to keep up with Boris’ drinking, Theo has gotten himself thoroughly trashed. The night before Boris had apparently been having a light evening, since tonight almost as soon as he’s finished one drink he’s onto another. Theo can’t remember the last time he was this drunk. He can’t remember much of anything right now actually. He’s happy though, he knows that. Probably a lot happier than he’s been in a long time.

Boris tells a lot of stories, which get more and more dramatic in his retellings the more he drinks, though Theo isn’t sure he follows many of them. Theo for the most part just listens, which Boris doesn’t seem to mind. Boris has lived a life far more exciting than Theo has, and Theo has no problem just sitting and hearing about it.

Later on, Boris tries to get Theo to dance again. Being slightly more drunk than the night before, Theo gives into Boris’ pleading faster than the first time, though his dancing is little more than a half-hearted side to side shuffle. Boris doesn’t seem to mind though, dancing happily in front of Theo, occasionally brushing against him or pulling him closer when he drifts too far away from him for his liking—not that Theo is moving from his place much.

Under the shitty coloured light of the bar’s half-hearted attempt at a dancefloor, Theo can’t help but think that Boris looks quite attractive; his shirt is only half buttoned and sweat is shining on his chest and face, plastering some of his curls to his forehead. The lights moving across his face cut sharp shadows over his cheeks. It’s probably just because he’s drunk that he’s thinking this, Theo tells himself. He’s just being objective really, there’s nothing wrong with that.

By the end of the night, Theo can barely see straight. When Boris had said he was going to show Theo a full night he had obviously meant it. From the looks of it though, Boris doesn’t seem to be faring much better than Theo.

“Well, said I would show you real night out. No? Was party no?” He asks, slurring his words slightly as they stumble out into the cool night air after the bartender had told them it really was time to go.

“Was definitely a party,” Theo says, concentrating on his feet so he doesn’t trip on the sidewalk as they make their way down the street. “Haven’t done that in a long time. Was fun.”

Distantly, he thinks that he should probably be getting home, should say something to end the night, but he forgets about it when he feels the weight of Boris’ arm fall across his shoulders, pulling him closer to Boris as they walk. For a moment he almost pushes him off, but he’s warm and Theo hadn’t thought to bring a jacket, and besides, he’s probably just steadying himself.

“Very fun,” Boris agrees, leaning even more into Theo now as they continue down the street.

Theo considers putting his arm around Boris’ shoulders as well. Is that normal? What’s he supposed to do with his arm that’s between them? Would that be weird, if they both have an arm around the other? Do people walk like that?

It takes Theo a moment to realize he should respond to what Boris has just said.

“Oh, yeah. Definitely.”

They walk in silence for a few moments. Theo’s studying the street lights, somehow he had never realized how tall they were, when he stumbles on an uneven piece of pavement. Boris manages to catch him with an arm around his waist before he falls.

“Whoa, Potter. Watch your feet, don’t want to wreck nice face with a fall.”

“Ha, I’m fine,” he says.

“You say you work in the morning?” Boris suddenly asks. “Should go sleep. We can do again another time when you have no work.”

“Oh, yeah,” Theo says dumbly. He had just been thinking that hadn’t he? Why hadn’t he gone home? He doesn’t even know where they had been walking. “Well thanks, I guess. This was fun. Definitely we’ll do it again.”

As they’re about to part ways, Boris leans in and Theo just barely manages to turn his head in time so that Boris’ lips brush over his cheek instead of against his own.

He immediately feels embarrassed. That’s a European thing right? Kissing? Boris is definitely European with his accent. Was it rude of Theo to turn away then? He didn’t want to kiss Boris though. He’s a guy. And even if it’s a cultural thing and Theo technically doesn’t have a girlfriend right now it still doesn’t feel right.

Boris doesn’t look to upset though. Just flashes one of his now familiar smiles at Theo and pats a hand on his shoulder.

“Goodnight, Potter,” he says.

When Theo wakes up the next morning, he somehow feels even more shit than he did the morning before. His alarm feels like it’s slamming spikes into his eyes and he scrambles to turn it off. The sudden movement sets the room spinning though and he has to take a moment to lie with his eyes closed to recover. It takes a monumental effort to get himself out of bed to brush his teeth to get the taste of stale booze out of his mouth before he stumbles into the kitchen to get supplies to bring to work with him. There’s no more Gatorade in the fridge, unfortunately for Theo, but he dry swallows a few ibuprofen before grabbing the bottle and a box of crackers before heading back to his room to pack his bag and get dressed.

He manages to make it to work on time despite his severely hungover state. Pippa is behind the desk sorting through mail when he arrives.

“Good morning, Theo. You look like shit today.” She says cheerily.

“Thanks, you too,” he replies as he makes his way over to her to drop off his bag.

“Have fun last night?” She asks, pausing her shuffling of envelopes.

“I guess, why?” Theo asks.

“Well, you smell like a brewery and you look like you crawled out a ditch. I don’t remember the last time I saw you like this.” She observes.

“I just met up with some old friends and had a bit too much to drink, that’s all,” Theo says, trying not to sound defensive but failing miserably.

“Sure.” Pippa says doubtfully. “You sure it was just a little too much? From your state it looks like you tried to drink a bar out of business.”

“I’m fine.” Theo grumbles, tired of her scrutiny already.

“I mean, you _are_ acting weirdly pleasant for a guy who went on a bender before coming into work, but you really don’t look it.”

“I said I’m fine.”

“Okay, okay.” She raises her hands in surrender. “Must have been some good friends you saw.”

“What?” Theo asks, a bolt of fear jolting through him. What does she know?

“Well, for one you came in in the first place, and I know if I felt as shit as you look I would not have left my house.” She says. “And second, you’re in a good mood despite how terrible you look so it must have been a really good time—although you were a bit snarky just then so maybe not as good as I thought.”

“Uh…” Theo doesn’t know what to say, he can’t tell her about Boris and despite how pleasant he’s apparently coming off he doesn’t feel up to making up another lie to keep track of. “I’m going to make coffee do you want some?”

“Nah, I’m going to head out soon, I just stopped in for breakfast with Hobie and to do a few quick things.”

“Okay.” Theo makes his escape back into the kitchen as quickly as he can. He hadn’t thought he’d looked _that_ terrible when he’d gotten ready that morning, and he hadn’t thought he’d been acting particularly pleasant either, but it seems Pippa has different opinions.

By the time Theo has finished making his coffee, Pippa is gone from where she had been behind the desk before. Theo takes a moment to appreciate the silence of the shop now that he’s there alone. As nice as Pippa is, and as many painkillers as he had taken before leaving that morning, talking to her had really been given him a headache. All he really wants to do is put his head down and go back to sleep, but he thinks even with how lenient he is, Hobie would frown upon that. Of course if Theo told him he wasn’t feeling well he would send him home or make him up a bed in his spare room as he had done in the past when Theo had come in in rough shape, but Theo doesn’t want to bother Hobie, and he’s not expecting the day to be too busy anyway.

Halfway through the afternoon, Theo gets a text from Kitsey. So much for her waiting for him and giving him time, he thinks.

_Kitsey [2:43]: I know I said I would give you time but I miss you. I booked a reservation for that restaurant we really like for 7 tomorrow night. I had to pull a few strings to get it, I would really appreciate it if you came. We can meet there. I’ll make everything up to you I promise, please just give me this chance. X_

At least she’s given him a days warning, Theo thinks. He would have preferred more time before seeing her again, but Theo doesn’t want to risk her thinking twice about her decision to stay with him instead of just ditching him for Tom.

**Theo [2:45]: I’ll see you there.**

_Kitsey [2:45]: I can’t wait! I’ve missed you and I will prove that to you tomorrow._

Theo isn’t quite sure what Kitsey means by that, but he doesn’t bother asking. He’ll find out soon enough and knowing Kitsey she won’t tell him anything if he asks anyway.

Theo makes it to the restaurant the next night just before seven. He hadn’t wanted to come too early and look too eager (or be too early for the reservation) but he also hadn’t wanted to be late because he knows how much Kitsey _hates_ it when he’s not on time for things (she always says it makes her feel like Theo doesn’t care about her or their plans, which isn’t the case but Theo has never been able to convince her that).

Before he has a chance to look for her he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Theo! I’m so glad you came,” Kitsey says, pulling Theo in for a hug like the last time they’d seen each other hadn’t been a fight about her cheating on them where they’d almost broken up.

“Hi, Kitsey,” Theo says, smiling awkwardly. He doesn’t know how to act around her anymore.

“Let’s get seated and then we can talk more,” Kitsey says, taking Theo’s hand and guiding him to the host’s stand.

Once they’ve sat down and had their drink orders taken, Kitsey starts almost immediately into an apology that Theo can tell she’s been practicing.

“Theo, I am really truly sorry. There is no excuse for what I did to you, and I’ve never felt worse about anything in my life than I do about this. I never meant to hurt you, and what I did was selfish and inconsiderate.” She pauses for a moment, and when Theo doesn’t say anything continues again. “I’ve talked to Tom, and we aren’t going to see each other again. It really was horrible what we did to you and I’m really sorry.” She reaches across the table and clasps his hands in hers. “I’m glad you’ve given me this second chance though. Really, Theo, thank you.”

Kitsey mentioning Tom does nothing to make Theo feel any better. He doesn’t see why they would have had to talk about anything after what happened, and knowing they had seen each other since he had found them doesn’t reassure him that they aren’t going to keep going behind his back.

“Thank you for apologizing,” is all Theo can think to say. He doesn’t want to tell Kitsey he forgives her because he doesn’t know if he does at this point, but he wants to get past this awkward talking about it stage because if they don’t at least _pretend_ things are normal, the night will be unbearable.

Thankfully, their server returns with their drinks before Theo has the chance to say anything else.

For a long moment after their server leaves, neither Theo or Kitsey say anything. Theo watches a bead of condensation slowly trail down the side of his glass, afraid to make eye contact with Kitsey.

“So, how have you been?” Kitsey asks, finally breaking the silence. She makes it sound like they haven’t seen each other in months, even though it’s only been a few days.

“Same as always I guess,” Theo says. “Considering how my weekend went, not too bad.” He doesn’t mention going out with Boris.

Kitsey winces. “Are you going to keep bringing it up?” She asks.

“It hasn’t been that long yet, Kitsey.” Theo says, exasperated. He’s getting over what happened, but he really wishes she wouldn’t act like she’s the victim in this situation.

“Sorry,” she apologizes again. “I just don’t like thinking about it. I can’t believe I did that to you.”

Theo doesn’t respond. He doesn’t have anything to say to that. He can’t believe she did it to him either, but he knows telling her that will only make things more awkward.

“How’s your work been?” Kitsey asks after another long moment of silent stretches out between them.

“It’s been good, Hobie has been getting some really interesting new pieces in recently. Most of them need some work before they’ll be ready for sale but they’ll be fun to work on.” Theo could go on about the pieces, but he can tell that Kitsey is already bored with what he’s saying even without any details. She’s never really cared much about his work unless she was using Theo’s expertise to get his \opinion on something of her mother’s.

“How have you been?” Theo asks, trying to keep the conversation going. He cringes inwardly at how stiffly he had asked that. He wishes the server would bring their food out so they would have an excuse not to talk.

“Well, things have been basically the usual for me too,” Kitsey says. She swirls her drink around her glass then takes a sip. “Macey—you remember her right? From my high school? Anyway, she’s coming back to town this weekend and she’s going to have a dinner, but she doesn’t know what to do because her parents are still really close with her ex’s parents, so they’re _insisting_ she invite him and—”

Theo loses track of what Kitsey is saying almost instantly. He does his best to pay attention, but he can’t bring himself to care about someone he’s never met’s dinner guest list. He’s never understood the drama around most of Kitsey and her friend’s social lives. If you don’t want someone at your dinner just don’t invite them, Theo doesn’t see the issue.

“Theo?” Kitsey’s trying to get his attention back.

“Sorry,” Theo meets her gaze. “I got distracted for a moment.”

“I can see that,” Kitsey says. “I was asking if you would come with me Saturday to the dinner?”

“Oh, yeah. I’ll have to check my schedule but I can probably make it.” Theo doesn’t want to go, but if he says no Kitsey will demand some explanation from him—he had tried to say no to one of her events once before because he hadn’t been interested, and it had turned into a whole ordeal with Kitsey accusing him of not even _trying_ to take in interest in things for her—and he really doesn’t have the energy for that now.

“Great!” She claps her hands together. “I’ll tell Macey. It will be so fun.”

Luckily, it doesn’t take long after that before the server comes back with their food, and Theo is grateful for the excuse to not have to talk for a while.

The rest of the meal after that seems to drag on. It’s not that Theo doesn’t want to be spending time with Kitsey, he knows they have to spend time together to move past the events of the weekend, and he does want to move past all that. He’s just not having fun tonight. Usually, when he and Kitsey go out on dates like this, Theo doesn’t have the best time but he doesn’t hate it either, but tonight it just feels painful. When the waiter finally brings them their bill, Theo’s more than eager to pay it so they can leave and he can go home.

“I’m not letting you pay that,” Kitsey says, sliding the bill towards herself as Theo reaches for it.

“You don’t have to,” Theo tries to protest.

“No. This is my apology dinner I’m not letting you pay.” She insists.

“At least let me pay half,” Theo tries.

“Nope,” Kitsey says, sliding her card into the booklet and handing it back to the waiter before Theo has a chance to try and argue anymore.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Theo says, once the waiter is gone.

“This is the night I planned, so I pay.” Kitsey says. “You can pay next time if you want.”

It doesn’t take long for the waiter to return with Kitsey’s card, and shortly after that they’re on their way out of the restaurant.

“You know, maybe you should come back with me.” Kitsey says once they’re outside. “We might be able to break the last of the tension between us,” Kitsey says, placing a hand on Theo’s chest and looking up at him through her lashes.

Theo had been afraid this would happen, but despite that he hadn’t planned himself any easy out.

“I have to get up early tomorrow, I really shouldn’t,” Theo says, taking a step back. He’s not ready to sleep with Kitsey again. And he’s not really in the mood for it either. The stiff and awkward dinner hadn’t really done anything but make Theo want to go lie down. Or maybe it made him want to go out and get wasted so he can try and forget how stiff and weird the dinner was.

“Oh, come on Theo. I promise it will be worth it. That wasn’t all I had planned you know.” She takes a hold of one of his hands in both of hers.

“I really can’t.” Theo says.

Kitsey squeezes his hand. “Please, Theo. You can’t keep punishing me for one mistake.”

“This isn’t a punishment, Kitsey. I have to get up in the morning, it’s that simple.” Theo says. “Some other time, okay?” He tries to placate her.

“Okay,” Kitsey pouts. “Soon though, right? We’ll go out again and you can make sure you don’t have anything on the next morning.”

“Sure,” Theo says, just wanting to leave. He’s had enough for the night.

“Well, I’ll talk to you later then I guess,” Kitsey says, finally seeming to catch on to Theo’s declining mood.

“Bye,” Theo says, leaning in to give Kitsey one last hug.

“Thanks again for giving me another chance,” She says, before pecking him on the corner of the mouth and leaving him alone outside the restaurant.

The next day, Theo and Boris meet up on campus after Theo’s evening class. Boris had texted Theo earlier asking if he was free, but Theo doesn’t know what they’re doing.

“You ready?” Boris asks as he approaches Theo.

“Hopefully. Are we doing something with food? I’m starving” Theo pats down his pockets as he stands from the bench where he had been waiting. “Oh shit, I need my wallet though.”

“Nah, I can cover. Don’t worry.” Boris says clapping Theo on the back as he begins to lead them off campus.

“No, I can’t let you do that. I left it at work this morning, it’s not that far we can just stop on the way.” Theo argues. Boris has definitely covered for Theo more times than Theo has actually paid for himself in the few times they’ve gone out.

“Will I get to see sweet Popchik if we stop?” Boris asks.

“How’d you even remember he’s there?” Theo asks, not expecting an answer. “But probably not. He’s not allowed in the shop.”

Boris pouts. “But you could bring him in, yes?”

“No.” Theo says.

“Why not?” Boris practically whines.

“Because I don’t want to.”

Ideally Theo would just run into the shop alone and Boris wouldn’t come in at all. It probably wouldn’t matter, but Theo really doesn’t want to risk Boris and Hobie meeting, which almost definitely would happen if Theo went into Hobie’s house to get Popper for Boris.

“That’s mean, Potter.”

“You’ll get over it.”

Boris huffs a petulant sound at that. When Theo glances over, Boris has his arms crossed dramatically across his chest and an exaggerated pout on his face, but when he meets Theo’s gaze his expression breaks into a smile and he just elbows Theo playfully.

They get to the shop relatively quickly. Boris asking Theo questions about his work and the shop the whole trip there, and Theo telling him enthusiastically about his favourite pieces he’s seen and worked on in the time he’s helped Hobie.

“You can stay outside.” Theo says to Boris as he pulls out his key.

“No, I will come in with you.” Boris says.

“You really don’t have to, I’ll only be a second.”

“Is okay. I want to see the old things you like.”

“Who says I like them?” Theo asks, stalling the inevitable—which is bringing Boris into the shop with him.

“You don’t say it, but I can tell.”

“Sure,” Theo says, doubtfully.

“I can see it, really,” Boris insists as Theo holds the door open for Boris reluctantly. “Thank you kind sir,” he says as he passes by.

“Shut up,” Theo says closing the door behind them.

Theo follows behind Boris closely as he veers immediately in the opposite direction of the desk where Theo’s wallet is.

“It’s actually back there,” he tries to tell Boris, but he doesn’t seem to care.

“Lots of things here,” he says as he runs his hand across the front of a dresser. “You know all of these?”

“What do you mean?” Theo asks, still trailing behind Boris, hoping desperately that Hobie won’t hear them and come investigate.

“You know how old these are and how much and what makes them all special?” Boris clarifies.

“I guess,” Theo shrugs as Boris is crouches down to stare intently at a wooden chest. “It’s not too difficult. There’s an inventory list I can reference if I need to, and it’s not like the turnover rate is crazy.”

“I can do math but I cannot remember numbers,” Boris says absently, picking up a vase from a side table.

“Careful, that’s—” Theo winces as Boris tosses it lightly in his hands to turn it. “a genuine.”

“Is this one of your scams?” Boris asks, suddenly directing his attention back to Theo.

“Excuse me?” Theo asks. He knows Boris well enough by now to know it’s a joke but it’s still not any funnier than when he first said it.

“Haha,” Boris laughs. “Am pulling on your leg again. You are honest man, I know now.” Boris puts the vase back down. “You are certain I cannot meet Popchik.”

“Very.” Theo says. “Let me just get my wallet and we can get out of here.” He says, leading Boris back towards the desk.

“Is quite rude to hold sweet dogs hostage,” Boris says as he follows behind Theo.

“I’m not holding him hostage. He’s not my dog anymore, I told you that. I can’t just go into the owner’s house and take his dog,” Theo says. He most definitely could do exactly that, and find Popper for Boris, but that would make it almost impossible to avoid Hobie and Boris meeting, which is the last thing Theo wants.

He turns back towards Boris after retrieving his wallet from the desk and finds him doing the most exaggerated pout.

“Seriously?” He asks.

“You barely even send pictures,” Boris says. “Just want to hold cute puppy one time.”

“You can hold him some other time, I’m sure.” Theo says. “Now lets go. I’m still really hungry.”

“Fine,” Boris huffs. “Next time I get to meet Popchik though,” he says.

“I guess,” Theo agrees.

“Wonderful!” Boris perks up again in an instant. “Now food! Let us rock and roll.”

“You did not just say that.” Theo says.

“Is American saying, is it not?”

“It is, but I did not expect you to say it. It reminds me of teachers who think they’re cool.”

“Do you think I’m cool?” Boris asks.

“That’s not what I was saying.”

“Yes, but do you think I am cool guy anyway?”

“Sure. You’re cool,” Theo says as they exit the store and he checks to make sure the door is locked.

“Wow, sound very sure,” Boris says, playfully elbowing Theo.

“You are a cool guy, Boris,” Theo says again, more sincerely.

The restaurant Boris brings them to is small and trendy. It’s not really what Theo had been expecting based off the bar Boris had brought him to—this place is definitely a bit nicer than there, with dim modern industrial lighting and lots of metal furniture and raw wood.

Boris leads them straight to a tall leather booth near the back, walking past the host at the front with just a wave.

“Know the owners,” he explains to Theo as he looks at Boris confused. “Always have room for me.”

“What about menus?” Theo asks, scanning the table to see if maybe they’re already there.

“No need,” Boris waves the idea off as he slides into one side of the booth and gestures for Theo to do the same on the other side. “They know what I like here.”

“What about me? They don’t know me,” Theo points out.

“Don’t worry, Potter, will bring you food too, and is very good so you will like.”

“How do you know the owners?” Theo asks, curious. “You seem to know everyone”

“Did work for them one time and they decided they liked me.” He shrugs.

“What kind of work?” Theo asks. He doesn’t actually think Boris has ever told him (granted they have spent the majority of their time together far past sober so he may have just forgotten).

“Oh, you know. Little everything.” Boris says noncommittally, shrugging.

“What does that mean?” Theo asks.

“Am in business with a friend. We do little jobs. All sorts of things.”

Theo doesn’t really know what that means, but he doesn’t think Boris is going to explain any more so he drops it.

“You like this place though?” Boris asks, leaning forward across the table towards Theo “Thought was more your type of place. Can tell you are more high class guy. Myself? I am in the middle but I haven’t shown you that too much. The bars is fun, no? But this is nice place to come sometimes too.”

“Shut up,” Theo says. “I’m not high class.”

“But you wear suits and button downs and nice pants always,” Boris counters.

“That doesn’t make me _high class_ , it just means I take pride in my appearance, and also that I work a job where I have to look reputable.”

“Ha, reputable,” Boris says. “No need for that drinking and yet you wear fancy clothes still. Is not bad thing,” Boris cuts Theo off when he tries to argue again. “Makes you look nice, is just funny.”

“Well it’s not like you wear jeans and a t-shirt either,” Theo says. He doesn’t know how he would describe Boris’ style, but it’s definitely not casual either.

“This is true,” Boris says. “But this is good spot, no?” He asks again, back to his original question.

“Yes, it’s very nice.” Theo reassures him.

The rest of the evening goes well. They’re brought more food than Theo thinks is possible to eat, and a seemingly never ending supply of alcohol. They somehow manage to finish almost all of the food and Boris insists that Theo takes the leftovers, threatening to pay for the entire meal if he doesn’t.

They’re given one last shot after they’ve split the bill (Boris refused to let Theo pay for him, despite Theo’s many protests and attempts), and Boris makes a nearly incomprehensible toast about fate and love and eating well with friends with it.

The evening was definitely more enjoyable than the night before with Kitsey, Theo thinks as they’re leaving. Not that Theo enjoys time with Boris more than his girlfriend, that would be weird, it’s just easy to talk to Boris. And given everything that’s happened with Kitsey recently, it was more fun to spend time with Boris than with her. It had been easier.

“Well,” Boris says once they’re outside. “Was a very fun time Potter, but I can’t stay out late tonight.” He places his hands on Theo’s shoulders and looks him in the eye. “Next time, we will drink properly again,” he says, seriously.

“That wasn’t properly?” Theo asks. He’s not wasted like he’s been the last few times he’s gone out with Boris, but the server hadn’t let their glasses fall under half full, and they had had shots throughout the meal as well so he definitely isn’t sober.

“Ha!” Boris barks out a laugh like Theo had made a joke. “Will see you later, Potter.”

And with that, Boris leaves Theo outside the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is the one ive been waiting to post since i started this fic and i have part of it done so hopefully it wont take as long as this one (but i move in two days and school is starting to pick up so that's not a guarantee) but i hope this was worth the wait and if u liked it please let me know every comment adds a year to my life and every kudos makes my day <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi omg this took forever sorry. online school last semester was Not fun lol. I have had this chapter planned since literally the beginning of writing this and parts of it were already written so if things are a little wonky that is why, sorry! i wanted to get this up rather than fiddle with it so hopefully there's no obvious shifts in tone or anything ! its quite late here and i only skimmed this to edit so if u find any mistakes please lmk and enjoy hopefully it was worth the wait ;D

**Theo [1:12]: I think I might vibrate out of my body soon. I woke up late this morning and didn’t have a chance to grab breakfast, and work has been weirdly steady all day so I haven’t had a chance to eat anything. I’ve resorted to just running to the kitchen to refill my coffee when there’s a lull.**

_Boris [1:16]: if u can get to kitchen why not eat ???_

**Theo [1:18]: I don’t like stealing food.**

_Boris [1:19]: is not theft if u are dying_

**Theo [1:19]: I’m not dying.**

_Boris [1:20]: “vibrate out of my body” sounds like death_

**Theo [1:21]: It was a joke. I’m just complaining about how busy it has been.**

_Boris [1:22]: i think it was a cry for help_

_Boris [1:22]: Boris my saviour and knight in shiny armour save me from starvation_

_Boris [1:23]: ^^ that is u_

**Theo [1:23]: That is not me. I am fine. And I’m off in three hours so I can last until then.**

_Boris [1:24]: no_

**Theo [1:24]: No?**

_Boris [1:24]: no_

_Boris [1:25]: i will come save u_

_Boris [1:25]: am just around corner will bring food_

[[theo starts to panic]]

**Theo [1:25]: You don’t need to do that.**

_Boris [1:26]: is murder to let u die_

_Boris [1:26]: is no trouble_

_Boris [1:27]: i will bring u something soon_

**Theo [1:27]: You really don’t need to do that. I’ll figure it out.**

_Boris [1:28]: that means u will let urself die don’t worry i won’t stay and interrupt ur busy work_

Theo doesn’t think there’s any way he’ll be able to deter Boris now that he seems to have set his mind to bringing him food. He just hopes there’s no one around when Boris comes and that he really does mean he won’t stay long.

He can imagine Boris getting distracted by the thought of Popper and wanting to stay to see him. Or worse, Pippa or Hobie, or even horrifyingly Kitsey dropping in just as Boris arrives and Boris making friendly introductions, no clue at all that he’s destroying the careful boundary Theo had set up between Boris and the rest of his social life.

He doesn’t think he’ll be hungry anymore by the time Boris arrives. Worse and worse possible outcomes of this visit play out in his mind in an increasingly worrying show.

By the time Boris arrives Theo has worried himself to the point of being almost desperate to have Boris leave just as soon as he’s stepping into the shop.

“Hello, Potter!” He exclaims brightly, holding up an unmarked plastic bag. “Have brought life saving food for you.”

Theo scrambles around his desk as quickly as he can to meet Boris and take the bag he offers him. “Thanks.” He doesn’t look inside the bag, too anxious to keep and eye on the front and back doors to make sure no one else comes while Boris is here.

“Brought you food from my friend’s place. Where we were the other night, you remember no?”

“I didn’t realize they did lunch,” Theo says dumbly, glancing between the door and Boris.

“Well, is my friend,” Boris shrugs. “Does lunch for me.”

“You really didn’t have to—”

“Is fine, really.” Boris rests a hand on Theo shoulder, drawing his attention fully towards him. “No trouble for me at all.”

Theo freezes at the weight of Boris’ on his shoulder for second, his mouth frozen open before finally coming back to himself. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Potter. Now—”

The door squeaking open at the back of the shop and a small white blur barrelling towards them cuts Boris off.

“Popchik?” Boris asks, dropping to his knees to pet the little dog who is now wobbling frantically in front of him. For such an old dog Popper can move surprisingly quickly when he sets his mind to it.

Theo feels like he’s going to be sick this is exactly what he was afraid of. At least its Hobie who’s about to meet Boris who will take Theo’s word for the lie he’s inevitably about to tell him. Pippa would want to know exactly who Boris is and how Theo met him, and she has an uncanny knack for being able to tell when Theo is lying to her. Kitsey would be even more of a nightmare because Theo knows she wouldn’t like Boris but if Theo introduced him as his friend she would insist on inviting him to some social event with her friends and Theo can’t imagine a worse situation than that. Not that he wouldn’t like to have Boris to spend time with at one of her _get togethers_ as she calls them with her friends, just Boris is the complete opposite from Kitsey and her friends and mixing him with her crows would be a disaster Theo is sure.

In any case, Boris is now on the ground talking nonsensically to Popper about his tiny face and his tiny paws and Hobie is giving Theo a questioning look about the stranger who seems to know his dog, so he needs some explanation for who Boris is.

“Hobie this is…” Theo doesn’t know how to describe Boris to Hobie. Friend may be accurate but then he might have to explain how they know each other. He can’t pass him off as a customer since he’s acting as if he’s being reunited with his long lost dog not meeting the dog he’s seen a single digit number of pictures of for the first time.

“This is my classmate, Boris.” Theo lies hopefully not to obviously, praying that Boris will play along.

Boris glances up at him at that, but seems to catch on.

“Oh yes. Hello, I am Boris.” He stands and offers a hand to Hobie.

“Nice to meet you,” Hobie says, smiling warmly and accepting Boris hand.

“Boris was just stopping by to drop off some notes I missed.” Theo says.

“Yes,” Boris nods along as Theo speaks then gestures toward the bag still in Theo’s hand. “And food too. Power for the brain.”

“And food too.” Theo echoes awkwardly.

“How lovely,” Hobie says after a beat of silence. “Well,” he smiles again, “It was nice to meet you, Boris. I just came up to ask Theo for a quick hand with something, but I see you two are busy so I’ll come back for him later.” Hobie leans down to scoop up Popper who is still wobbling around Boris’ feet.

Neither Theo or Boris says anything until Hobie has left the shop and they’re alone again.

“Thanks for playing along about being my classmate.” Theo says, turning back to Boris. “I didn’t know what to say.”

Boris shrugs “I get it, not ready yet is fine.”

“Thank you,” Theo repeats. He doesn’t know how Boris is able to understand his apprehension about introducing him to the in his life, but he appreciates his willingness to go along with it all the same.

“Well, I should go,” Boris says, placing his hand back on Theo’s shoulder. “Enjoy your lunch.”

Theo barely realizes what’s happening fast enough to turn his head and avoid a kiss on the lips from Boris. His lips brush against his cheek instead and Theo feels them flood with heat instantly. He feels just as unsure as the last time this happened. Was that rude of him? It’s not like Boris would be trying to kiss him _romantically_. He really needs to google whether kissing as a goodbye is a European thing.

“Bye, Boris,” Theo manages to get out awkwardly just as the bell above the door dings cheerfully signalling Boris’s departure.

Theo’s stomach is somersaulting inside of him all of a sudden and he feels light headed as he watches Boris turn through the window and disappear down the street. He must have been more hungry than he realized.

  


Later that evening Theo texts Boris to thank him again for the food and to gauge whether or their awkward goodbye made Boris hate him.

**Theo [8:09]: Thanks again for the meal earlier. You saved me from a very unpleasant afternoon.**

He feels weirdly nervous about sending that text. He feels like he might have made a mistake this afternoon, though what exactly he did wrong he’s not sure.

_Boris [8:21]: no problem !!!!! easy like i said_

_Boris [8:21]: am just glad u ate would not want u dead_

**Theo [8:22]: I still don’t think I was dying, but I appreciate the sentiment.**

**Theo [8:25]: Do you want to go out Friday night? There’s a place I used to go to that I think you would like.**

Theo wants to thank Boris in person again, and start to pay him back for all the drinks he’s bought him. He’d also been thinking recently about how Boris has planned every place they’ve gone together. Theo doesn’t want to seem like he doesn’t want to plan anything with Boris unless he’s invited, and there’s a few places he used to go to that he thinks Boris would like.

**Theo [8:26]: There’s a place that does karaoke the last Friday of the month, which I know sounds bad but is actually really fun if you want to go.**

_Boris [8:27]: :0000 karaoke ??_

_Boris [8:27]: yes yes yes sounds lots of fun tell me when + where_

In the days leading up to Friday, Theo feels oddly nervous.

He keeps thinking about the day in the shop when Boris brought him food. How kind of him it was to go out of his way to make sure he ate even though he had said he was fine. He doesn’t know if anyone else in his life would have done that for him. Maybe if they were already planning to stop in—a sandwich from a coffee shop or something easy to grab on the way—but Theo can’t imagine Pippa or even Kitsey going out of their way to get him a proper meal and deliver it to him.

More than that though, Theo keeps thinking about how Boris had almost kisses him, and not for the first time now. Though the more he thinks about it, the more Theo realizes it can’t be a customary thing because it’s only happened twice. If it was really a European thing wouldn’t Boris have done it every time they met? Unless he was trying not to make Theo uncomfortable, but he feels like they know each other well enough now that he can do it? Theo doesn’t know.

The realization that it might not be customary though, and may be something else instead makes the pit of Theo’s stomach fall despite his indecision on his thoughts about it. He doesn’t feel _offput_ like he would if some other man had tried to kiss him, but rather feels something more like disappointment. Which is stupid. Ridiculous really.

Theo isn’t interested in men and he has a girlfriend. Sure things are rocky between them but they’re still dating. It must be disappointment in Boris he tells himself. Disappointment that what he thought was friendship might be being interpreted differently by Boris. Or disappointment that he’s conveyed something he hasn’t meant to Boris to make him come to that conclusion.

He definitely doesn’t think about what would have happened if he hadn’t turned away from Boris.

Friday afternoon Theo can’t wait to leave work. Usually he doesn’t mind work but the day has felt as if it’s dragged on today, and all Theo wants is to go home and get ready for his night out with Boris.

“You seem like you’re in a good mood today,” Pippa says as she leans on the desk in front of Theo where he’s finishing the last of his inventory notes for the week.

Theo is in a good mood today, since tonight he’s going to the karaoke bar with Boris, and he’s excited to see drunk Boris attempt karaoke. He’s not going to tell Pippa that though.

“How can you tell, you just got here?” Theo asks, not looking up from what he’s doing.

“You smiled at me when I came in,” Pippa says.

“I always smile when you come in.” Theo argues, trying not to sound too defensive.

“You do that half smile people do to strangers on the street usually. Today it was a full smile. Do you have fun plans this weekend? Hobie said you took tomorrow off. Not like you to take a whole Saturday for yourself.”

“Not really,” Theo says. “Pippa has some dinner tomorrow with an old friend that I’m supposed to go to that it.”

“That sounds fun,” Pippa says.

“Not really. I don’t know anyone who will be there.” Theo’s done his notes and starts packing his things into his bag so he can go.

“Well, I’m sure it will be okay.” Pippa stands up as Theo scrapes back his chair. “Try and keep this good mood and I’m sure it will be a good time.”

“Bye, Pippa,” Theo says as he makes his way past her to the door.

“Bye Theo,” she calls after him.

  


Theo gets to the bar before Boris. It’s not far from his apartment and he had left early, hoping he would get their first and have a chance to calm his nerves.

He debates waiting outside for Boris but decides against it. He orders both himself and Boris drinks then finds them a table that’s not too close to the stage. He’s assuming they’re going to drink for a while before participating, and he doesn’t want to be so close to the other participants that that’s all they can hear.

Boris arrives a few minutes later and makes his way over to Theo with a wide smile.

“Am _so_ excited for karaoke,” Boris says in lieu of greeting Theo. “I am terrible it is so fun.”

“I’m glad you’re excited. It’s usually a hit or miss thing so I’m glad you don’t hate me for suggesting it.”

Boris fakes offence and places his hand over his heart. “Never.”

Theo isn’t sure whether that’s in response to him suggesting Boris might not like karaoke or that he would hate him.

He doesn’t have much time to contemplate it though, because Boris is already onto a new subject, telling Theo all about the last time he did karaoke and how he thought his friends were going to leave him behind they were so embarrassed by his performance.

Over the next hour they drink steadily and talk nonstop. Theo doesn’t know how they’re able to talk so much, since usually Theo feels as if he doesn’t have much to say to others, but with Boris there’s never even a lull in the conversation.

Seemingly out of nowhere, mid-conversation, Boris stands abruptly from the table.

“It’s time to sing,” he says. The authority with which he says it and the suddenness of his announcement makes Theo burst into laughter.

“Why are you laughing?” Boris asks. “You can’t laugh and sing together.”

“Oh, I wasn’t going to sing, I’m more an observer,” Theo says once he has himself under control.

“Not going to sing?” Boris sounds genuinely appalled. “Invite me to karaoke and won’t even sing? You have to. We will sing together. Can’t go to karaoke and not sing.”

“I don’t sing,” Theo tries to argue.

“Bullshit,” Boris says. “Everyone sings a little. And tonight you will sing with me.”

“I don’t know…” Theo’s trying to come up with a reason besides not wanting to, to give Boris.

“You said you didn’t dance but every time we go out you dance with me,” Boris argues. “Now it is time to sing with me.”

Theo’s now drunk brain can’t really argue with that.

“Can I have one more shot before we go up?” Theo asks, giving in.

“Need more… how do they call? Liquid courage?” Boris asks.

“Yes,” Theo says.

Boris barks out a laugh like it was a joke. Theo can’t help but join in though.

As soon as Theo’s finished his shot, Boris is taking his hand and leading him to the DJ booth to request a song. Theo doesn’t catch what Boris says to the man running the karaoke, but he doesn’t have a chance to ask Boris what song he requested before Boris is leading him up to the stage for their turn.

It turns out, Boris had requested a song Theo doesn’t know. Fortunately for him, however, Boris’ idea of a duet seems to be that they both sing both parts rather than dividing them, and his enthusiastic half yelling singing more than covers Theo’s mumbled stumblings through the lyrics.

Theo feels much less embarrassed than he had expected to feel. It’s probably the booze, but he hardly even notices how busy the bar is as he and Boris go through their duet. He’s more focussed on trying to follow the song and trying to watch Boris next to him out of the corner of his eye than the crowd of people also present in the room.

After they finish the night passes in a blur. Theo doesn’t sing anymore, but Boris can’t seem to sing enough. He’s terrible just like he said, and yet somehow Theo loves every performance he does.

He says as much to Boris when he comes back after his most recent song.

“Do you, Potter?” he asks. “Can sing for you anytime,” he leans forward to whisper in Theo’s ear. His hot breath over the shell of Theo’s ear sends a shiver down his spine.  


By the time they leave the two of them are both properly wasted. It’s pouring rain when they step outside. Theo hadn’t thought to wear a jacket and neither had Boris.

“It’s raining,” Theo says.

“Thank you, weatherman,” Boris says.

Already the rain has started to plaster curls to Boris’ face. Theo briefly thinks about how he’d like to push them back for him before he catches himself and how weird that is to think about your friend. He chalks it up to how drunk he is.

“My apartment is just around the corner we can run there,” Theo says to Boris without thinking.

“You sure?” Boris asks. “I can survive in the rain to get home.”

“Yeah, come back with me.” Theo knows this is probably a bad idea. Having Boris in his house is probably one of the worst things he could do for trying to keep him separate from the rest of his social life, but in the moment he doesn’t care. He wants to invite Boris over and help him escape the rain. He’s just helping a friend out really.

  


They don’t quite run back to his place, but they do walk quickly. Boris grabs hold of Theo’s hand shortly after they set off, and lets Theo pull him back to his place.

“Where’s Popchik?” Boris asks as soon as they’re through the door, staring out into the apartment and dripping onto the front mat.

Theo kicks a shoe off at him. “He doesn’t live here you know that. Take your shoes off they’re soaking.”

Boris pouts at him. “No Popchik? Why am I here?” He fake whines. He tries to take a shoe off and stumbles into the wall. “Fuck,” he mutters under his breath as he pulls pathetically at his still tied shoe, “is stuck.”

“You haven’t undone your laces, dumbass,” Theo says, watching as Boris begins flailing his foot in an effort to get his shoe off. “Just untie them it’ll be so much—”

Boris kicks the wall with a loud thump. He freezes instantly, his eyes wide in surprise before he erupts into giggling laughter. “Whoops!”

“Boris be quiet my roommate is here,” Theo hisses at him, though he’s laughing too.

“Oh, sorry,” Boris says in an exaggerated stage whisper, “I will be like little animal. Quiet.” He slides down the wall to sit and concentrate on his shoes which he has _still_ not taken off.

“Fuck, I’ll just do it,” Theo says, crouching down next to Boris and batting his hand away from his shoes so he can untie them for him. “I’m freezing cold, I need to dry off.”

“Oh, thank you,” Boris says, sounding awestruck as he watches Theo yank the knots in his laces undone.

“I’m not pulling them off your feet like you’re a baby,” Theo says. He stands up a little too quickly and stumbles into the wall to catch his balance.

“I get them,” Boris says.

He watches as Boris begins kicking his feet together to push his shoes off.

Boris uses the wall to help himself up. Now that he’s standing it becomes obvious how close together they are.

Theo feels dizzy. He tells himself it’s the booze and the late hour—refuses to even acknowledge the small voice at the back of his mind that’s been suggesting something else to him for the past few days.

“Let’s go to bed,” he says abruptly, feeling a moment of sudden soberness.

“You’re tired?” Boris asks incredulously as he follows Theo to his room.

“Maybe,” he says a little more snarkily than he had meant to. He didn’t mean to say it so abruptly, but Boris doesn’t seem to notice, just follows him into his room.

“I am awake for forever.”

“What the fuck does that even mean.” Theo pushes the door closed and turns on the light, before pulling a towel off the back of the door.

When he turns back, Boris is already half undressed, his soaked shirt in his hand. “What are you—”

Boris misunderstands Theo’s question. “Was not going to put on floor, promise!”

“I uhh—” Theo’s brain isn’t working. It’s the booze. It’s the coke. It’s the hour. It’s _not_ Boris’ lean chest and stupid tattoos. It’s not his wide eyed innocent expression. It’s _definitely not_ the drop of water that falls from Boris hair onto his chest, and starts a slow trail downwards like he’s in some stupid cologne ad.

He shakes himself free of that train of thought. “Just put it on the desk,” he says gruffly, and begins to towel furiously at his hair to hide his face.

He hears the wet smack of the shirt landing on the desk, and then the sound of metal on metal. He chances a look at Boris, and watches as he pulls his belt off smoothly and coils it up to place next to his shirt. He turns around quickly when Boris’ hands move to unbutton his jeans.

He busies himself digging through his closet for a clean pair of shorts to wear to bed.

He hears Boris’ wet jeans slap onto the desk, and then a moment later the creak of his bed.

“Hey!” He turns to exclaim, shirt forgotten. “Dry your hair off before you soak my bed.”

Boris just shrugs before stretching out across the bed. “Cannot do, Potter.” He rolls over onto his stomach and rests his face in his hands to look up at Theo. He’s in just his underwear and the sight of him lying across his bed half naked looking up at him like that is getting to Theo more than he would like the admit to himself.

He throws his towel at Boris’ head to cover his stupid face. “Dry your hair.”

He pulls off his soaked shirt and tosses it to join Boris’ on the other side of the room.

Boris fakes a wolf whistle from the bed behind him.

“You’re supposed to face me for strip show, no?” He cocks his head in question and grins devilishly at Theo from under the towel.

“Shut the fuck up,” Theo mutters.

He wrestles his wet pants off and leaves them in a heap on the floor. He doesn’t change his underwear even though they’d just been starting to dampen from the wet seeping through his jeans. Afraid of what Boris will say that _that_ , and also, a little embarrassed at the thought of stripping fully in front of him.

He climbs into bed behind Boris and sits cross legged, watching as Boris rolls himself over to face him again, leaning back on an elbow. He still has the towel on his head, pushed out of his face so he can see, with his hair still dripping underneath it.

“I thought I told you to dry your hair,” Theo says, leaning forward to grab the towel off of Boris.

Boris pulls back and grins at Theo. “I told you, Potter. Cannot.”

“Boris, you’re dripping you’re going to soak my bed.” Theo lunges again and manages to grab a corner of the towel as Boris tries unsuccessfully to roll further away from him.

“Ha! Dirty mouth, Potter!” Boris exclaims and scrambles up onto his knees so he can throw himself in the opposite direction Theo had been coming at his head with the towel at.

“Ew, Boris, shut _up_.” Theo lunges at Boris again and manages to pin him with an arm across his shoulders. He uses his other hand to scrub the towel into Boris’ hair.

Boris writhes underneath him. “You’re ruining the curls, Potter! Can’t do this to them!”

Boris manages to flip them over and swing a leg over Theo’s waist to sit on him, pinning him to the bed.

“That was naughty, Potter,” he says, leaning in close to Theo, plastering their still cold and clammy stomachs together and trapping Theo’s hands beside his head.

Theo half-heartedly squirms underneath Boris. He can feel his breath on his cheek, smell the booze on both their breath puffing between them. Boris’ eyes are dark and wide when Theo meets his gaze.

For a moment, Theo thinks Boris might be about to do something, but before he gets a chance to find out Theo heaves himself up and out of Boris’ hold and pushes him off the bed to the floor.

Theo doesn’t know what he’s doing. He has a girlfriend, and more importantly he’s straight. Why he even has a guy over and staying in his bed he doesn’t know, let alone why he was staring up into said guy’s eyes like some lovestruck teen.

“Dry your damn hair, Boris.” He says, and drops the towel down to him.

Boris sheepishly picks up the towel and dries his hair. He glances up at Theo, but he avoids his gaze, making himself busy adjusting the pillows for them to sleep before shifting under the covers.

Boris picks himself up off the ground and deposits the towel on the desk with his clothes, before turning the ceiling light off and climbing into the bed beside him.

Theo feels the awkwardness that’s descended on the room like a physical weight. He doesn’t know what to say to Boris. Doesn’t know what to do.

“You’re not really tired right?” Boris asks lightly, as if nothing has just happened.

Theo looks at Boris for a moment, considering. He could say he is tired and just roll over and ignore Boris for the rest of the night, or he can tell the truth so he doesn’t spend the next three hours lying in the dark regretting everything he’s done to get him to this point.

“Fuck no, I’m not going to be able to sleep for a long time.” He says.

“Good! I have to show you thing I told you about. Where’s laptop?” He says excitedly.

“It’s in my bag, dick, you could have told me you needed it before getting into bed.”

“Maybe I wanted you to get up for it,” Boris says.

“Fuck you,” Theo says, climbing out of bed to dig through his bag.

“Is good view,” Boris says.

Theo just flips him off.

“Hey, you have vodka? Will warm us up.”

“No, I have whiskey though.” Theo pauses on his way back to bed beside his desk, waiting to see if Boris will accept whiskey as an alternative.

“Bleh. Vodka is best for warming. Can’t be beat! But will work, I guess.” Boris pouts.

“Okay, Mr Infomercial,” Theo says, swiping the bottle of whiskey off the desk then clambering back into bed over Boris and thunking the bottle onto the side table.

“Huh?” Boris says confused. “Is not my name, Potter. You know this.”

“It was a joke, dumbass.” Theo hands Boris the laptop then opens the bottle, putting the lid on the bedside table so it doesn’t get lost in the sheets.

“Oh. Hey!” Boris yells, laptop forgotten in his lap already when he notices Theo drinking from the bottle. “Don’t finish without me!”

“You don’t even like it.” Theo grumbles, but lets Boris take it from his hands.

Boris takes a long swig before handing the bottle back so he can power on the laptop. He takes a moment to find what he’s looking for once it’s on, but then places it between them so they can both see.

“Now _this_ is excellent show,” Boris says proudly.

Theo doesn’t pay much actual attention to the show, but from the little he does watch, it is definitely not good. He isn’t sure what the plot is, and he can’t tell half the time what is meant to be funny and what is just poor quality. But Boris seems to be really enjoying it next to him, and with the bottle of whiskey open between them, and later passing a cigarette back and forth, Theo is content enough not to complain.

An episode in, Boris starts to get shifty. Theo thinks maybe he’s getting tired or maybe he needs to get up for something, but then he feels the weight of Boris’ head fall on his shoulder. He tenses up at the contact as Boris shuffles so they’re sitting right up against each other.

“Cold,” he says in explanation.

Boris, while still a little clammy, is warm next to Theo, and Theo is also feeling a bit of a chill despite the whiskey now that he’s dried off. He doesn’t pull away. He takes another swig from the bottle to try and calm his sudden nerves. Boris pulls a drag from the cigarette and blows the smoke lazily in Theo’s direction.

Theo reaches over and takes the cigarette from Boris’ hand in exchange for the bottle from his. This is comfortable and this is fine and this is just them relaxing like any friends would.

They stay up for a few more episodes, still pressed together, until they begin to get tired. By this point, it’s almost late enough that there isn’t much point in going to bed, but Theo doesn’t have any plans for tomorrow and he’s warm and comfortable and he doesn’t care about waking up at a reasonable hour.

At the end of the episode they’re on, Theo closes the computer and balances it haphazardly on the too small nightstand.

“We’re done?” Boris asks blearily up at Theo.

“I mean, you’re barely awake and I need to sleep now,” Theo says, shifting to lay down. He expects Boris to move away at that, but instead he follows Theo down, curling into him and throwing an arm across his chest to keep him close.

Theo tells himself the reason he doesn’t pull away is because he’s still a little cold. Because he’s too tired to even move that much. It’s not because the weight and warmth of Boris against him is welcome or comforting.

  


“What the fuck, Theo?”

Theo is woken abruptly by Kitsey’s shrill exclamation. He bolts upright, throwing Boris off him in the process. She’s standing in the doorway of his bedroom, angry and confused.

Theo is confused. Why is Kitsey here?

“Kitsey?” He asks.

“What is happening?” Boris asks blearily from beside him, lying sprawled from Theo’s panicked awakening.

“Yeah, Theo. What is happening?” Kitsey asks, glaring at him.

Theo doesn’t say anything, his head is pounding from a hangover and the room is too bright and Kitsey is too loud.

“What. The. _Fuck_. Theo.” Kitsey repeats. “Who is this? And why is he in your bed? And why are you both _naked_?”

Theo glances down at himself and realizes with him and Boris both shirtless and under the covers, and with their clothes strewn across the room it looks like they’re naked.

“We aren’t—” he tries to begin.

“Aren’t _what_?” Kitsey demands before he can finish.

“This is my friend, Boris,” he blurts out.

Boris turns a surprised look towards him but doesn’t say anything. Kitsey’s face morphs from anger and confusion to recognition and rage.

“Boris? As in Tinder Boris?” She asks, slowly, her voice low.

“Who is this, Theo?” Boris asks.

“Um, it’s really not what you think, Kitsey.” Theo tries to plead, avoiding both their questions. He doesn’t know what to do, if he should stay in bed next to Boris, if he should get up to approach Kitsey.

“Oh, and what do I think, Theo? What do I think walking in and finding my _boyfriend_ with a guy I know he matched with on Tinder in bed _naked_?

“We’re just friends, Kitsey. Last night we got back and—"

“I don’t want to know what you did, Theo! I don’t care what you _think_ you ‘just are’,” she mocks. “It’s pretty clear what’s going on here and you can’t lie your way out of it.”

Boris is stark white, stuck on the side of the bed that puts him between Kitsey and Theo.

“I’m sorry, Kitsey. Please—” Theo begins to beg.

Kitsey cuts him off. “Theo, I honestly can’t believe you. Of course this happens. Of _course_ I set my boyfriend up with some gay guy to cheat on me with. You were mad at me about Tom when you were doing this behind my back? It’s been a _month_ since you told me you got rid of that stupid app. You told me you didn’t even _look_ at it and this whole time you’ve been—what? _Fucking_ this guy?”

“Kitsey,” Theo tries again.

“No, Theo. I don’t want to hear it.”

Kitsey slams the door behind her as she goes, and Theo can hear the front door slam a few moments later too.

He stares in shock for a second at the door before turning to Boris.

“Boris, I—”

“You have girlfriend,” Boris says quietly next to him.

“I—Yes, I have a girlfriend. But we were just friends, right? So it doesn’t matter.”

“Theo, you know that it matters.”

Hearing Boris say his actual name is jarring. He hadn’t realized how little he used it until hearing him say it.

“Boris, we never did anything, I didn’t do anything wrong,” Theo tries pleading.

“But I thought we would. That is problem. I thought you were fun shy prude, but you were straight man with girlfriend.”

Boris climbs out of bed and begins pulling his wrinkled, still damp clothes on from the desk.

“Boris, please. Don’t go. I can explain.”

“There’s not much to explain,” Boris says, “You have girlfriend. You mislead me. You kept secrets. Is simple.” He shrugs. “I will go now.”

“At least let me give you a dry set of clothes to wear. You’ll get sick if you go out in that,” Theo begs, desperate for Boris not to leave him alone.

Boris’ hand is already on the doorknob.

“No, Theo. I will be fine.” And with that, Boris is gone too.

Theo looks around his room, the towel on the floor, his soggy piles of scattered clothes, the laptop on the side table, and the empty whiskey bottle beside it. He doesn’t know what to do.

In the span of five minutes, he’s just managed to fuck up everything good in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops theo has messed up
> 
> come say hi on tumblr if u want @biborispavlikovsky and lmk ur thoughts !! i love an appreciate every comment and kudos too they literally fuel me to write this (even tho im slow lol)


End file.
